


When Least Expected....

by Balliefic



Category: Emmerdale, Vanessa charity
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balliefic/pseuds/Balliefic
Summary: “Couple weeks I’ll be bored of you”Charity Dingle had got right under Vanessa’s skin, and she knows she feels the same. She also knows she’s trouble and hard work. But Vanessa simply can’t stop herself............





	1. Chapter 1

Vanessa opened her front door, threw her bag and jacket onto a hook, and leans against the wall to pull her heels off.

“Couple weeks I’ll be bored of ya” Vanessa scoffed and threw her shoes onto the floor.

Making her way into the living room, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Alright sis, just checking on him but he’s not stirred since I put him down at 7” Tracy said, she took a sip of the glass of wine she was holding.

“Awww you are the best, he didn’t sleep all night for me but obviously passed out when his Auntie’s in charge” Vanessa said with a slight smile.

“How was your meeting with that bitch you and Rhona were moaning about in the cafe yesterday?” Tracy walked over to the counter and Vanessa flipped onto the couch.

Tracy waved an empty glass in Vanessa’s direction and Vanessa nodded.

“Argggh she’s horrible Trace, basically called me bland, insulted the pun, village and then obviously Charity came ov.....” Tracy sat next to Vanessa, handing her the glass.

“Wait let me guess, she was polite? Shrugged it off? Offered the dessert menu?” Tracey laughed, taking a sip.

“Oh but of course, nope. Basically chucked her out and next thing I know we’re down the cellar” Vanessa sighed, taking a massive sip of her drink.

“V! I just don’t get you, she’s hot and cold, she plays games you hate them. Then she throws someone your pretty much having a business meeting with out and you think it’s a good time for a quicky down the cellar” Tracy couldn’t help but smirk, Vanessa had a look of panic and self loathing on her face, but they both knew when ever her and Charity were left alone they ended up somewhere ridiculous.......together.

“I know Tracy, I’m soooooo stupid, and that’s not even the worst part, afterwards I was talking to her and she ever so well ‘charity like’ told me she’d be bored of me in two weeks..............so that deffo lovely timing after just being with her in the cellar. She’s a charmer” Vanessa sighed, she walked over to the kitchen table and filled up her glass.

“Well Sis you’ve got a couple options, either play it cool back and accept she’s insane but you can’t keep it in your pants when she’s around, or call it off. Everyone knows what Charity is like” Tracy walked over and put her glass in the sink, and faced Vanessa putting her hands on her shoulders.

“I’ve got to go, but I am more than happy for us to go to town this weekend, Charity’s obviously got your under some spell but I’m sure we can find someone who’s more available than your fave booty call” Vanessa sighed and took another sip of her wine. She lent against the counter as Tracey put her jacket on and walked toward the door.

“Let me know tomorrow, and if she thinks your boring she hasn’t got a clue!” Tracy winked, picked up her handbag and opened the front door. Vanessa followed her to lock it behind her and noticed Charity standing in the doorway.

“Hey, told you I wasn’t locking up and the kids are with Debbie so presumed you’d come back?” Charity said raising her eyebrows and smirking. Tracy was stood in the middle, she turned to Vanessa and scrunched up her nose.

“Bye sis.......Bye Charity” Charity lifted her arms she was currently leaning on and Tracey ducked underneath it.

“Thanks!” Vanessa said as she watched her Sister walk away, she moved toward the door frame and held on to the door opposite Charity.

“Uhhhh no you didn’t, must have been one of your other booty calls Charity, last thing you said to me was you’ll be bored of me in two weeks” Charity smiled and leant towards Vanessa, she grabbed her hands and Vanessa pulled them away.

“Oh cmon now babe, we’re just having fun and I’ve got to keep you on your toes haven’t I” Charity reached out for Vanessa’s hands again, but Vanessa wasn’t haven’t any of it and put them behind her back. Charity moved closer, and pulled Vanessa closer to her by her hips.

Charity tilted her head “I’d really like a repeat of us this afternoon in the cellar, but no interruptions.......remember when your tongue was........” she whispered.

She pulled Vanessa’s head forward and gently kissed her on the lips.

“Well it’s tough, because I wouldn’t want to bore you now would I” Vanessa gently pushed Charity back and stepped away from her.

“I don’t want anything serious, but I’m not a toy you can pick up and drop whenever you feel like it. If you want someone different in your bed every night that’s up to you, but I won’t be one of them” Vanessa folded her arms, and noticed Charity’s cheeky grin had disappeared.

“Babeeeeee cmon you know I don’t do drama, I haven’t slept with anyone but you this year, I don’t plan to, but I don’t wanna get married either you know” Charity ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

Vanessa felt a twinge of excitement in her stomach hearing Charity announce she hadn’t slept with anyone else. She gathered but she didn’t want to ask.

She turned around and walked toward the living room, knowing Charity would follow her. She heard the door shut and heard Charity take off her jacket. And turned to face her, Charity moved to the armchair, picked up Vanessa’s wine and took a sip.

“That’s mine” Vanessa said pointing at the glass.

“What me or the drink babe?” Charity said raising her eyebrows and taking another sip.

“Very funny” Vanessa scoffed, she folded her arms and scowled at Charity. Charity sat forward, and put the glass down. She put leaned back onto the chair, and patted her left knee.

“Ness, come here. We get on so much better when there’s no talking” Charity’s eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip. Vanessa already knew she was going to cave........no she wasn’t. She was strong, she could keep it in her pants.

“You can just click your fingers” She said, as she noticed Charity standing up and heading towards her.

“We have great sex, but it’s all done under your rules...........” Charity grabbed Vanessa’s hips and pulled her toward her, she gently kissed her and then pushed her away.

Vanessa knew all her self control had gone, she’d kiss her but that was all.

Charity grabbed Vanessa again and gently pushed her toward the wall, she stared at her and looked up and down with a sexy smirk.

She grabbed her ponytail and gave it a small tug to the side, holding Vanessa’s head inches away, almost touching her lips.

“So babe, you don’t want me? Right now. You don’t want me to kiss you, wrap your legs around me, while I fuck you up against this wall? She whispered

Vanessa took a deep breath, and tried with everything to decline, the only thing that could be seen was her head nodding.

Charity kissed her deeply, and lifted her skirt up to her waist.

“Mmmm I don’t know, I’ll have to see if your wet enough for me” Charity whispered, pushing her knickers to the side, and ever so lightly grazing her clit.

“Mmmm not yet, I want you dripping babe, I want to know you want it” Charity pulled her hands away, and passionately grabbed Vanessa’s face kissing her deeply like her life depended on it. Vanessa moaned and grabbed Charity’s hand, moving it back between her legs. Charity smirked and stared at a panting Vanessa

“Patience is a virtue babe”, She pulled her hand away, and kissed her again. Lifting her arms up against the wall, holding them with one while the other caressed Vanessa’s face.

“Let’s see who’s really in charge yeah?” Charity smirked and fell down to her knees, she had Vanessa exactly where she wanted her.

She pulled her skirt down, and pushed open Vanessa’s legs, as she went closer she could feel Vanessa grab her hair and pull it slightly. Charity smiled to herself as she heard Vanessa moan,

“Fuccccckkkkkkk” She was breathing deeply and continued to tug her hair.

Charity pulled away and looked up at a disheveled Vanessa,

“Say it” Charity said staring up, her mouth open showing Vanessa what would happen if she obliged.

“You.......... in control” Charity pushed Vanessa back against the wall, and lifted one of her legs over her back, pushed apart her legs again and leant forward.

“Now you are wet enough”...............


	2. Last orders

Charity closed the till, and handed Ross his change. Ross looked up and gave a fake smile.  
“Your in a good mood tonight.........” he said.  
“I’m all good actually thank you, not that’s it’s any of your business” She fake smiled back, leaning over the bar.  
“Alright! Thought you’d be happier now your sleeping with someone who’s not 100% psycho” He laughed lifting his pint glass to his mouth.  
“What like you? Pfffft and why do you care who I’m sleeping with? Been there done that” She scoffed pointing up and down at Ross.  
Ross frowned and picked up his pint, and walked off to sit with Pete. Charity picked up a cloth and wiped down the bar, after she’d finished she threw the cloth in the bin and picked up her phone.  
‘Be home by 6, not 5. Noah” A very heartwarming text from her son, god he was definitely her boy. She put her phone on the counter and looked up at the pub door, in walked Vanessa, Tracy and a random blonde woman. Charity hasn’t spoken to Vanessa since turning up unannounced a few nights ago. She’d slept over, but was back in the pub for 7am, ready for Moses to be dropped off. She’d kissed Vanessa bye on the cheek, and rushed out of there before Vanessa could have any kind of conversation, and Charity knew she’d definitely want to have one of ‘those” convos.  
Charity walked behind the bar, and watched as the 3 women engaged in conversation together,  
“No I’ll get these ladies, you get the next one honestly” the random blonde said, pushing Vanessa’s hand back towards her purse, and moving closer toward the bar.  
“Honestly I am getting the next one, I owe you after helping me with all that boring paperwork” Vanessa said.  
Charity noticed the exchange and didn’t know what bothered her more the fact Vanessa hadn’t even come over to say hi, or that she didn’t know who this random was.  
“Yes Ladies? Pints all round is it?” Charity said waving an empty glass, positioning it under the tap.  
“Oh god no, prosecco please.......I presume you have it” the blonde stood on her tip toes looking over the bar at the fridges.  
“Why of course, if not I’ve got champagne laced with gold if that’s more your type” Charity used as much sarcasm as she could manage, putting the pint glass down and glaring at the women. She noticed Vanessa roll her eyes and walk toward an empty table.  
“Prosecco please Charity” Tracy said, leaning over the blonde to defuse the situation.  
Charity huffed and went over to the fridge  
“Two glasses I presume, Ness doesn’t do bubbly” Charity asked, not even looking in the direction of this random women.  
“Vanessa? She’s not a lad love, three glasses” The blonde took £20 out of her purse and handed it to Charity. Charity wanted to absolutely rip this women to shreds with an insulting remark but looked at Vanessa playing on her phone and somehow decided against it.  
The blonde wandered off with the bottle, and Tracy picked up the glasses.  
“She’s just someone who’s been helping us with the books in the shop, she’s taken a shine to V, but I’m very aware where you stayed a few nights ago” Tracy sighed, and tilted her head.  
“Why don’t you just stop being so hard and tell her you like her, it’s obvious you do”  
Charity threw her head back and took a deep sigh  
“Babe I know you want us to be the next power lesbians of the village but it’s just fun, if she wants to get with some stuck up cow let her carry on” Charity shrugged her shoulders, and walked to serve the next punter. Tracy rolled her eyes and walked over to join the other two.

An hour later Vanessa finally appeared at the bar, it was her round and Charity knew she’d been avoiding coming up to get served.  
“So are you more worried that I’m jealous or guna steal your blonde piece babe” Charity asked, playing with the beer mat.  
“What? No Charity........I’m having some drinks and you happen to work in the only pub in the village” Vanessa frowned and pulled money out of her back jean pocket.  
“Listen I know what your doing, you’ve done it with all the guys you’ve been with, I’m just another name on your list...........bottle of prosecco please” Vanessa stood back slightly and crossed her arms.  
Charity was surprised in Vanessa being so stand offish, she kinda liked it but was alarmed with the lack of control she felt.  
“Chill your boots I was joking. Why so highly strung? I thought I helped you relax the other night? And Ness.......Prosecco?” She said coming back from the fridge placing the bottle on the bar.  
“You don’t know everything that I like” Vanessa handed over the money and picked the bottle up.  
“Ooooh I think I do babe” Charity typed into the till and pushed the drawer back in with her hip.  
“I like sleeping with you, doesn’t mean I like you as a person Charity” Vanessa grabbed her change and the bottle and walked back to the table.  
Charity watched her walk away, she was so shocked by Vanessa’s assertive tone she wasn’t even insulted. She cleared away the empty glasses in front of her and could hear the girls laughing and talking.  
“Refill?” She said to Ross who was standing back at the bar.  
“Yes please happy, she’s upgraded over there hasn’t she?” Ross chuckled looking over at Vanessa.  
“Please she’s just playing games, waiting for my attention” Charity smirked, handing over the full pint.  
“Uh I’m sitting next to them, and they were deffo talking about a date next week when Tracy was in the loo. And Vanessa clearly didn’t want anyone including her sister knowing, so maybe you’ve met your match and she’s tart an all” Ross shrugged and sat on the bar stool.  
Charity’s smile had dropped and she looked over noticing that that blonde woman had her hand on Vanessa’s thigh as they laughed together. Vanessa was definitely drunk, and looked like she hadn’t been to a pub in years.  
“Listen, if your feeling replaced and moving on from women again, I heard Bob’s a free agent after the Laurel/Brenda thing” Ross whispered holding out his hand.  
“Shut up Ross, I could do without your sarcasm. Do I look like I’m in bits?” Charity said pointing at her face.  
There was only about 2 customers left now, even Ross had gone home. But still, sitting opposite her was the woman she’d been sleeping with for 6 months flirting with some stuck up cow and they’d been here for what felt like hours in Charity’s head. It was quiet now so she could hear the majority of the conversation and it wasn’t funny at all. She knew Vanessa and she knew how to make her laugh. She also knows Vanessa and prosecco don’t mix.  
Vanessa walked over to the bar, and grabbed onto the bar just as she slightly stumbled over her own feet.  
“One more for the road please” She just about got on the bar stool, her rosy cheeks flushed and her hands fumbling through her handbag.  
“One more water coming up babe” Charity put a glass down and filled it with water from the pump.  
“Nuh, a bottle please Charity. That’s what Kim likes” Vanessa slightly hiccuped and pushed the water back toward Charity.  
“Well babe if ‘Kim’ wants it she’ll have to come get it herself, because you need water and something to eat” Charity widened her eyes and folded her arms.  
“Pfffft you can just refuse me cos I haven’t given ya any attention tonight” Vanessa smirked.  
“I’m afraid I can, My pub I can refuse anyone, and you babe have had quite enough, your going to be in a world of pain tomorrow” She pushed the water back toward Vanessa. Vanessa frowned at her and took a sip.  
“So you only care so you don’t have some drunkard in your pub is it? You know what me and you? Never happening again” Vanessa stood up, and pointed at her whilst waving her glass around.  
“You used me like the rest of them, pick me up when you want, don’t care one bit if someone else is hitting on me, you just don’t care one bit do you Charity” Vanessa put the glass down and turned walking toward the toilets. Charity watched as she pushed open the doors and disappeared into the back.  
Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tracy gathering up her bag and Kim putting her empty glass down.  
“I’ll go check on her Trace” Kim got up and walked through the back door. Tracy picked up the empty glasses and walked them to the bar.  
“Your sister’s hammered babe” Charity laughed rolling her eyes.  
“What? V? Nah she’s a bit tipsy but she’s alright. Tracy sat the glasses down and took out her phone.  
10 minutes later and there was still no sign of Vanessa or that woman, Charity walked out from behind the bar and marched toward the door.  
She gently pushed the door for the ladies toilet  
“I know you want it, you can’t flirt with me all night and then pie me off at the end of the night, what kind of woman are you?” She could hear Kim saying to Vanessa, Charity pushed the door ever so slightly more and could see Kim leaning over Vanessa, who was leaning up against the wall.  
“I’m not saying your not attractive, but I’m not looking for anything at the moment” Vanessa was trying to be diplomatic, and Charity could see her try and gently push the blonde woman away from her.  
“So you just flirt with girls and then don’t put out? Get your kicks off flirting is it? Cmon I know your just scared” The blonde went back closer to Vanessa and put her hand on the back of her neck. Vanessa had a frightened look on her face and was no match for the blonde leaning over her.  
“I think she said no, as in get away, as in move back now before I literally punch you in the face and throw you out the fire exit” Charity charged toward the women and grabbed her by the scruff of her hair.  
“Gerrrrrr off me you scumbag, she was begging me for it” The woman tried to fight Charity off with her hands but Charity had a tight grip on her hair. She pulled her back wards and grabbed her by her two arms pushing her out of the toilet.  
“Ness, back room now. Let me put out the rubbish and I’ll fix you something to eat” Charity shouted pushing Kim into the bar. She stopped by the table and picked up her coat, using one hand to hold her still. She tucked them under her arm and continued to push the girl through the bar  
“Uhh Charity!?!” Tracy exclaimed watching as she saw her accountant being wrestled to the entrance of the pub.  
“Stay, I’ll be back” Charity paused slightly, and pushed the woman out onto the street.  
“Come here, the shop or most importantly near Vanessa again and you won’t be able to lift a glass of prosecco ever again right!” Charity took a deep breath and walked backwards up the two steps at the front of the pub.  
“She wasn’t worth it anyway” The blonde threw her coat on and brushed down her hair.  
“Trust me, she flamin well is! Scumbag” Charity yelled, closing the pub door behind her.  
Tracy was standing by the bar now, looking gobsmacked and tapping her foot.  
“What the bloody hell? V’s gone in the back clutching her stomach, and you’ve just dragged my accountant out of the pub by the hair? Tracy threw her hands up in the air and looked at Charity.  
“Yeah I owe you a new accountant, and I told you all Vanessa can’t drink prosecco” Charity grabbed the last of the glasses and turned down the lights of the bar.  
“If I were sober I’d want more of an explanation, and I’ll have one tomorrow! I take it you’ve got my sister for the night?” Tracy asked putting on her coat.  
“I don’t think she’d make it home, yeah babe. I’ll water her, feed her and put her to bed” Tracy nodded and Charity followed her to the door to lock up.  
“Ya know? She doesn’t fall much, but she’s falling for you Charity. And I know what your like but your different with her. Stop being an idiot” Tracy rubbed Charity’s arm and opened the front door.  
“Drink water babe” Charity winked at her and closed the door. She turned around, and grabbed Vanessa’s stuff from the table. She’d clean up properly in the morning. She turned the lights off and made her way to the back, walking into the back room there was Vanessa, laying on the couch sleeping with Charity’s coat on top of her as a blanket.  
Charity threw Vanessa’s things on the armchair, and knew she’d have to wake her. I’ll just have a glass of wine myself first to unwind she thought, then I’ll be the mature one tonight.  
She walked over to the table, poured a glass on wine and sat down opposite Vanessa on the table.  
‘Shit’ Charity whispered looking at her, “I was jealous.................shit.


	3. Mine

Charity moved her arm back expecting to find Vanessa laying next to her but rolled over and realised she was the only one there.   
She looked over to the chair where she’d flung Vanessa’s belongings and clothes, after feeding her toast and what felt like 10 pints of water and saw it was empty.   
Charity sighed and flopped onto the bed. ‘God this woman is dramatic’ she thought.

Vanessa felt like a new woman after her shower, she put clean sheets on her bed, and was wrapped up in her dressing gown, she made her way down stairs to make a cup of tea and heard the front door knock.

She’d text Frank to ask if he would keep hold of Johnny, she knew she shouldn’t but she felt rubbish and was no use to her little boy, she knew he’d enjoy more with his grandpa today anyways than being in the house with his hungover mother.   
She presumed Frank had forgotten something for Johnny and opened the door.  
“Hi Vanessa, I’ve come to apologise” Kim stood there with a bunch of flowers and a sad look on her face.  
“Kim.......ummmmm” Vanessa looked shocked and crossed her arms.  
“It’s fine, but I’ve got........” Vanessa grabbed the door, showing her she was ready to close it. Kim reached out to stop it.  
“I feel terrible.......it’s not like me” Kim said holding the flowers out to Vanessa.

“My god woman!!!! Do I need to drag you out of this village again!!!!” A furious Charity came bolting toward Vanessa’s front door.  
“What did I say?” She grabbed the flowers from Vanessa’s hands and threw them across the path, watching them land on the road.  
“I........I just came to say........” Kim stuttered.  
“I don’t care......god you really don’t know me do you” she grabbed Kim by the arm.  
“Charity please.......” Vanessa pleaded. Charity looked at Vanessa, and loosened her grip slightly.  
“Your lucky I like her, and won’t put her through me loosing my cool, so how about you sling your hook for GOOD and get outta here” She tightened her grip again, and then pushed the woman away.  
The woman looked at Vanessa and then quickly turned and ran up the path, flinging open the gate and raced toward her car.

Vanessa pushed the kettle on and pulled two cups out of the cupboard.   
“I was fine mind, I was going to close the door on her.......” Vanessa started to talk and Charity cut her off.  
“I don’t care Ness, people can’t just take what they want, and I swear to god if she or anyone intimidates you like that again, I will deck them” Charity rubbed her face and ran her fingers through her hair.   
Vanessa came over and placed the cups down on the table, she sat next to Charity, grabbing her hands.  
“Right woman, your not going to like this but it’s tough..........” Vanessa pulled herself closer to Charity, and weirdly enjoyed Charity getting awkward almost instantly.  
“Look I don’t always go around waving my fists” Charity sighed.  
Vanessa gave a small smile, “Babe, that is not what I was going to say. I want to talk about us”  
Charity sighed again, and leant forward moving away from Vanessa.  
“Ness........I” Charity looked at the floor as Vanessa cut her off.  
“Nope, your hearing this. If you don’t agree then that’s fine but your going to listen” Vanessa grabbed Charity by the shoulders and brought her closer, lifting her head up to look at her.  
“I know your a robot, and find all this stuff pointless or annoying but we are adults, well kinda” Vanessa smiled.  
“I want to be with you, not you knocking my door at 1am, or fighting off psychos in the pub, or doing what feels like the walk of shame when one of us sleeps over. I don’t want a wedding.....” Charity’s eyes widened and she pulled her head back slightly. Vanessa put her hands on Charity’s face.  
“Charity, I don’t want a wedding, but I want you. I don’t want to play games, I don’t want you being with anyone else, I want to be with you” Vanessa didn’t move and continued to look at Charity trying to read her mind. She looked almost scared and was struggling to look at Vanessa. Vanessa moved her hands away, but didn’t loose eye contact. Charity reached out for her cup of tea and took a sip. And then shifted back to face Vanessa.  
“Ok” She said nodding at Vanessa. Vanessa reached out and gently stroked her leg, waiting for the rest of her sentence. Charity leant forward and gently kissed her on the cheek.  
“Ok? Ummmm Charity your going to have to give me mor........” Vanessa sighed.  
“Babe! You know this is painful for me to even say Ok” She took a deep breath, and reached up and grabbed Vanessa’s face”   
“I..........I don’t want anyone else. Just you. I don’t even look at anyone else. But let me tell you, you can stop this bossy girlfriend act when you want” She pulled Vanessa closer and kissed her. She went to pull back but Vanessa grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her with force. She gently caressed her neck as they’re tongues collided. Vanessa pulled away and pushed Charity back into the couch by her shoulders. She stood up, and leaned over Charity. She grabbed her and kissed her passionately and climbed onto the couch straddling Charity.  
Charity pulled Vanessa closer and wrapped her arms round her back, she gently pushed her dressing gown so it fell down and moved her hands onto Vanessa’s hip. Vanessa grabbed Charity’s head and kept an inch between they’re lips.  
“Oh babe.......you are so in the good books. Your about to get so lucky” She whispered.  
Charity smirked, and felt Vanessa grabbed her hand. Vanessa moved it so it was between her legs, inches away from where Charity wanted to feel more than anything.  
Charity let out a deep breath, and bit her lip. She pushed her hand closer but Vanessa held it tight. Vanessa stared at Charity  
“Who’s the real boss here?” She whispered, then gently bit Charity’s bottom lip.   
“You..........” Charity whispered back.   
“That’s right baby” Vanessa said, as she pushed Charity’s hand exactly where they both wanted it, letting out a wanting groan.  
“Mine........” Charity whispered.


	4. You deserve a treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the story starts.......

“Right babe, tilt the glass.......not that much!” Charity stopped the tap, and took the glass out of the new girl’s hand.  
“I’m sorry.......shall I try again?” The girl was clearly embarrassed as Charity sighed.  
“No no leave it now it’s too busy, go ask Marlon if he needs any help” Charity waved her hand toward the kitchen and watched as Sam walked off. She put the pint glass down, and re poured it perfectly for her waiting customer.  
“How’s she doing?” Chas asked appearing from the back.  
“Babe did you even ask her if she had experience?” Charity asked crossing her arms.  
“Yes and she has, well she worked a couple shifts in her uncle’s pub. But we’re going to have to train her cos she’s Paddy’s niece and there’s not a lot I can do if she’s family can I?” Chas rolled her eyes.  
“Look I’ll spend a few hours with her, maybe she needs someone with a bit more patience yeah?” Charity stared at Chas giving her a fake smile.  
“She’s out the back, go have a break and send her through” Chas shooed Charity away.   
She walked into the kitchen and only Marlon was found chopping getting ready for the lunchtime rush.  
“Seen Sam Marlon?” Charity asked.  
“Last seen in the back room” Marlon used his knife to point her in the right direction.  
“What?!” Charity marched off walking out the back and into the back room. She walked in and Sam was sitting at the table, cup of tea in hand laughing away with Vanessa. If she wasn’t mad before.........  
“Um excuse me? I said the kitchen not a break!” Charity stood by the door, frowning at Sam.  
“I........I........I asked him and he said he didn’t need any help, so I thought I better stay outta your way until Chas came back or you called me” Sam said looking at her cup.  
“What so you thought you’d just chill out here with Vanessa?” Charity hadn’t moved.  
“Babe, it’s an honest mistake it’s my fault for distracting her” Vanessa said standing up and walking toward Charity. Sam put her cup down and stood up quickly.  
“Shall I go to the kitchen again?” She asked Charity heading toward the door. Charity stared at her, she felt like she was taking the piss and this act was way to cutesy for her. She looked at Vanessa, and then back at Sam.  
“Chas is in the bar, go there. Not the kitchen, not for a kip up stairs the bar yeah?” Charity said.  
“Ummm....yes.......of course” Sam looked at the floor and quickly walked out closing the door behind her.  
“My god she’s 20 not 2” Charity huffed.   
“Babe, she’s still young and clearly shit scared of you. Maybe try a bit more patience?” Vanessa asked rubbing Charity’s arm.  
“I don’t buy it Ness, something about her” Charity said.  
“Paranoid much babe?” Vanessa smiled, pulling closer to Charity.   
Charity rolled her eyes, and moved her hand to Vanessa’s cheek.  
“Naive much?” Charity pulled Vanessa in and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

 

“People really don’t understand ‘last orders’ babe........like it’s your last drink then you leave right?” Charity sighed, pulling back the covers. Vanessa had been to collect Moses from Ross, and put both him and Johnny to bed. She’d had a shower and been reading in bed, she was about 5 minutes away from going downstairs to see where her girlfriend was. It was 1am and Charity was normally upstairs just gone 12. They’d pretty much been inseparable since they’re conversation in Vanessa’s, and if Vanessa wasn’t staying at the pub, Charity was over hers.  
“Why didn’t you chuck them out as usual?” Vanessa asked putting her book on the bedside table and turned back to Charity.  
“It was Bob, absolutely bladdered moaning about Laurel, what can I do? I should get a therapist wage an all working here” Charity threw her hair up into a ponytail and then flopped onto the bed.  
“Well good job I’ve been here waiting for you” Vanessa smirked.  
Charity grinned and leant over to kiss Vanessa.  
“Waiting for me eh? Waiting for what babe?” Charity moved, so she was sitting crossed legged facing Vanessa. Vanessa mirrored her and sat across from her.  
“Well.......I figured you’ve had a bit of a stressy day, so I got you a treat” Vanessa said, she reached out for Charity’s arm, and tugged her forward putting Charity’s hand on the top of her legs.  
“I do deserve a treat for putting up with annoying people all day, I’ve barely seen you or the kids” Charity stuck her bottom lip out and began to caress Vanessa’s thigh.  
“I know baby, your such a hard worker” Vanessa teased. She leant back slightly, and raised her eyebrow at Charity.  
Charity’s eyes widened and a massive grin appeared on her face. She went to push Vanessa back and Vanessa stopped her pushing her back to her original position.  
Vanessa moved so she was on her knees, slightly towering over Charity.  
“Are you ready for your treat?” Vanessa whispered in Charity’s ear, tugged her hair gently and kissed her. Charity moaned and felt herself getting excited.  
Vanessa pulled away and grabbed Charity’s hand that was currently on her back. She moved to spread her legs a bit more and pulled her hand so it was between her legs just below her.  
“I didn’t hear you?” Vanessa whispered, then leant down and kissed her neck.  
“Yes............I want it” Charity whispered her breathing becoming louder.  
Vanessa grabbed her fingers and gently guided them over her her knickers. She pulled her hand back and for in a stroking motion and could feel Charity pause.  
“Crotchless?” Charity exasperated, she looked down and back up to her girlfriends face.  
“Like I said you’ve had a busy day, I’ve been laying in bed waiting for you, wearing nothing but these” Vanessa whispered, she bit her lip and grabbed the back of Charity’s head.  
“God your sexy” Charity moaned, she continued the movement of her hand and could feel the wetness through the hole of her crotchless pants.  
“Ohh baby” Vanessa exclaimed, Charity moved her hand with a bit more vigour.   
“Fucccckkkkk” Charity whispered as she entered Vanessa. Vanessa moved slightly still on her knees, she pulled herself closer to Charity, her hands on each of Charity’s shoulders. Charity kissed her chest and used her other hand to hold her back. Vanessa moved in time with Charity’s fingers, moving her hips back and forth.  
“Baby.........baby..........baby..........” Vanessa panted, Charity ignored her and pushed her back. She stood off the bed and pulled the crotchless pants off as Vanessa lay breathing loudly.   
She threw the pants across the room and leaned down back onto the bed. She grabbed Vanessa’s right leg throwing it over her shoulder, and moved down.  
She looked up at Vanessa and smirked, Vanessa’s head was back and she was grabbing onto the headboard as best she could.  
Charity opened her mouth and took Vanessa, she felt her thobbing clit in her mouth and moaned. She moved her hand so she was inside her and felt Vanessa tightened. She moved her tongue up and down and could feel Vanessa’s leg start to shake. She stopped for one second, and then went back with her tongue moving faster.   
“Baby!” Vanessa whispered loudly, Charity felt her tightened around her fingers and felt her core shake, she didn’t stop until she felt Vanessa shudder underneath her. Vanessa moaned loudly, and Charity moved back, so she was standing up, She wiped her mouth with a smirk and stared at her naked girlfriend, who was panting her face buried in the side of the pillow. Vanessa took a deep breath and moved her hair out of her face, her cheeks flushed and turned back to see Charity looking proudly at her with the biggest smirk she’d ever seen. Vanessa moved so she was sitting up against the head board and pulled the duvet over her lower body.  
“My god babe, you can tell I’ve been waiting, what was that? 1 minute?” She gasped, grabbing a sip of water from the side.  
“Your treat more like I reckon” Charity let her hair fall down and putting it back into a neater ponytails still standing at the edge of the bed.  
“Well why don’t you come over here and get on top of me?” Vanessa said raising her eyebrow. She patted her thigh and looked her girlfriend up and down. Charity smiled back and clambered onto the bed crawling up to Vanessa.  
Vanessa pulled her closer and Charity wrapped her legs around her, holding onto the headboard. Vanessa moved her hands so they were gently pulling Charity’s hips and passionately kissed her.   
“Time for your treat now” Vanessa whispered.


	5. Friday Fever

“£3.20 please” Sam said, placing a pint on the bar for Frank.   
“Thanks” He handed the money over and picked up the glass.   
“It’s a lot better than the one you poured last week” He chuckled, lifting the glass to his mouth.  
“I know, I think I’ve finally got a hang of it” She laughed, closing the till.   
The pub door opened and Vanessa walked in.  
“Ahh teenie! Pint of lager or cider?” Frank gestured at the pint.  
“Lager please, I’m so glad it’s Friday!” Frank gave Sam some more money as she placed Vanessa’s drink down.  
“Thanks Sam, I need it. Work has been mental” Vanessa pulled her coat off and picked up her drink.  
“Well lets have a few drinks just the two of us, no interruptions” Frank smiled, guiding Vanessa to an empty table.

Vanessa was on drink number 3, and was definitely feeling that Friday feeling now.  
“And then he said “oh shit” and I couldn’t be mad because he said it in context” She laughed, telling Frank about Johnny’s latest mumblings.   
“Well he’s definitely your son, if he’s swearing every time he drops something” Frank laughed, he grabbed Vanessa’s hand from across the table.  
“Can’t remember we had time just the two of us, it’s lovely darling” He squeezed her hand and leant back with his pint.  
Vanessa smiled and nodded “Another one then?”   
“It’s is Friday love, of course” Frank chuckled and Vanessa walked to the bar.  
Sam was still serving and she was glad for her sake she had got the hang of it, well she could pour a pint.  
“Hiya Ness! So nice to see you again” She said with a massive grin.  
“Hi Sam, feeling a bit more confident?” Vanessa placed the glasses down.  
“Yeah, well Charity hasn’t shouted at me for a day so I guess I’m improving” Sam shrugged and nervously laughed.  
“Is Charity out the back? Can’t remember what time she said she was back from town” Vanessa turned to look at her dad, to see what drink he had.  
Sam noticed her looking at the guy wide eyed at the table, and then back to the drink she was pouring.  
“Umm haven’t seen her, I can give you a heads up before she comes out into the bar?” She asked Vanessa setting down her drinks. Vanessa had been looking at her phone, and started texting Charity.  
“Nah it’s ok, got a missed call off her” Vanessa said, and took the drinks. Sam watched as Vanessa walked over to Frank, and watched them look through Vanessa’s phone. She couldn’t hear them but they looked like they were having a good time.

Charity set her bags down by the stairs, and made her way into the living room. No Ness. It was Charity’s day off, and she had no kids today so she treated herself to some new clothes. She threw her bag down and made her way out to the bar. She saw Vanessa on her phone, there were two drinks on the table.   
Vanessa looked up and smiled, Charity locked eyes with her and smiled back. She walked over and leant over her giving Vanessa a gentle kiss.  
“Hi babe! Missed you” Vanessa said setting her phone down.  
“Well I’m all yours now, I’ve got to go take Debbie some shoes she ‘just has to borrow’” Charity eyerolled,  
“Then I’ll be back, few drinks here and then a takeaway?” Charity asked, lingering by her ear.  
“We are wild. Sounds perfect. I do fancy a few drinks tonight babe, busy week and your actually off on a Saturday” Vanessa smiled, holding her hand.  
“Give me 20 minutes, and I’ll be back to get you your next one” Charity pulled Vanessa hand to her mouth and kissed it.  
Vanessa winked at her, and Charity disappeared out the back.  
Frank came back from the toilet, and sat down and saw the back of Charity’s head go out the back.  
“Charity not joining us?” Frank asked.  
“Yeah just popped to Debbie’s she’ll be back in a few” Vanessa said as Frank nodded. 

Charity ran down the stairs clutching the shoes Debbie needed. She got to the bottom of the stairs, and found Sam coming through the lounge door.  
“It’s my day off so don’t even bother asking me to cover” Charity said opening the front door.  
“I.....I wasn’t I just wanted to speak to you for one minute?” Sam asked, looking terribly sheepish.  
“Can it not wait? I’ve got to take these to my daughter, and then there are several pints and a hot woman waiting for me” Charity said firmly.  
“Well that’s what I wanted to talk to you about......ummm.......I don’t know if I should say any......” Sam started saying.  
“Spit it out, if it’s a shift change it can wait trust me” Charity sighed.  
“The guy out in the bar, he’s been flirting with Vanessa all day, and I know you guys have a thing but she looked really happy and I thought it best you know. Do you want me to ask her to leave?” Sam asked, pulling a sympathetic look toward Charity.  
Charity closed the door, and put the shoes on the stairs. She folded her arms and turned back toward Sam.  
“Your joking me? Was she laughing? Or was it just utter flirtation?” Charity asked, she was trying not to burst out laughing.  
“I’d say there was a spark, she seemed a lot more I dunno.......there was a happiness I haven’t seen in her before” Sam said quietly, she moved closer to Charity and reached out to her shoulder.  
“A happiness you haven’t seen before?” Charity asked, she literally couldn’t believe the audacity of this person. She’d only met Ness twice, and now here she was, doing what? Telling her made up stories about HER girlfriend.  
Sam nodded and rubbed Charity shoulder.  
“So shall I ask her..........” Sam asked.  
“No no, I’ll go see it for my own eyes yeah” Charity moved away and walked back in to the lounge rolling her eyes. 

She walked back into the bar, and Vanessa was laughing with Frank. Tracy and Megan had turned up now, and they were all sitting around listening to Tracey’s rant about annoying customers in the shop. Charity smiled and caught Vanessa’s attention.   
She winked across to her and licked her lips, and a big grin appeared on Vanessa’s face. She kissed her fingers and blew it across to Charity. She then patted the empty chair beside her and winked back. Charity nodded with a smile, grabbed a glass and poured herself a pint.

“That was quick babe” Vanessa said with a smile. She waited for Charity to sit down, and moved her chair closer putting her arm behind Charity’s back.  
“Didn’t get that far, I’ll text her to come over” Charity said. She leant over close to whisper into Vanessa’s ear.  
“That girl is a going to be a problem” Charity pointed at Sam and Vanessa sighed, looking straight back at her girlfriend.  
“Charity she’ll get better” Vanessa sighed, drinking her pint.  
“No babe, I’m telling you. What do they say these days? Bad vibes or whatever. Something about her” Charity whispered shaking her head, watching Sam come out from out the back. Who looked straight over at them.  
“Bad vibes? Have you heard yourself?” Vanessa laughed. Charity looked over at Sam, and Sam gave her a slight smile. Charity wasn’t sure how she was going to play it yet. Part of her wanted to throw this girl out on her ear, she really didn’t care if she was Paddy’s niece or not. Yeah sure it could have been an understanding but surely she’d ask someone else before confronting her boss? And the supposed culprits girlfriend?   
And sitting out the back with her girlfriend when she was working? And when Charity came to think of it, couldn’t pour a pint for love or money when Charity was there but she sworn she’d seen her make the perfect one when she thought Charity couldn’t see.

“Ummm Ness, are you mocking me?” Charity asked straight faced.   
“Ummm yes, you sound a tad psycho babe” Vanessa chuckled.  
“Right so ok” Charity put her drink down and faced Vanessa.  
“So apparently, you’ve been here all afternoon flirting up a storm with a guy, living your best life. Looking the happiest you’ve ever looked, not a care in the world for me” Charity said raising her eyebrows.  
“What?” Vanessa spluttered her drink. “What? Me dad? Cos that’s the only guy I’ve sat with?”   
“According to your innocent friend behind the bar, she just had to tell me because we may have a ‘thing’ going on but I deserve to know you’ve been cheating on me in my own pub” Charity shrugged, leaning back in her chair folding her arms.   
Vanessa stared at Charity in disbelief and looked over at Sam. She was leaning over the bar, flirting with Daz and Rodney.   
Who the hell was this woman? Her relationship hadn’t exactly been plain sailing from the start and just when they start having a normal, healthy relationship some girl who has no idea about Vanessa or Charity starts stirring.  
Vanessa slammed her glass on the floor and gently pushed Charity’s leg to the side so she could scrabble over to the bar.  
“Oi!” She yelled at Sam over the bar. Sam looked around and looked at Charity and then back to Vanessa.  
“Why the hell do you think you can tell my girlfriend.....not thing........girlfriend that I’ve spent the evening flirting with a guy?!” Vanessa said, she was fuming.   
“I just thought she had a right to know, it’s not right” Sam said, she kept looking at Charity and had put her puppy dog eyes on.   
“He’s me dad! You sicko. You think that’s flirting? He bought me a few drinks and we laffed?” Vanessa exclaimed. Frank was looking over terribly confused, and Tracy had joined in with the majority of people listening sitting there wide eyed.   
“So keep your made up stories for your diary yeah?” Vanessa shouted pointing at Sam. Sam had moved closer to Daz and Rodney, and her face was beetroot.

Vanessa sighed loudly, and readjusted her top. She looked over to her gorgeous girlfriend who was staring at her in disbelief. Vanessa continued to read her face and could start to see the slight smirk on Charity’s face. Vanessa turned to face her and smiled back. She walked over to Charity, and leant over her.   
“Give me one of your big kisses babe” She whispered to Charity, moving her lips from her ear to her mouth. Charity grabbed Vanessa’s face with two hands and kissed her with so much passion she thought she’d have to take her there and then.  
The whole pub was looking now, and did Vanessa care? She didn’t, however she didn’t want to be known as that weird couple who have wayyy to much PDA either just because of some idiot behind the bar. She pulled away, not by choice from Charity and moved to sit back next to her. She looked up at the bar and saw the back of Sams head go out of the door.   
“Thing?!?.......Pffffttttt” Charity snorted, winking at Vanessa.


	6. She’s trouble

Charity put the curler down as she sat at the dressing table in her room. She grabbed her lip gloss that was in front of her and applied it to her lips.   
“Mum have you seen my football boots?” Noah asked poking his head in the bedroom.  
“Kitchen babe” Noah nodded, hanging onto the door.  
“Where’s Vanessa?” He said looking around the room.  
Charity got up and walked over to her son  
“Some Vet emergency” She said smiling rolling her eyes.  
“She helps animals mind Mum, like sick ones” He said putting his backpack on.  
“I know, I’m joking” She said ruffling his hair.  
“I’ll see you later, I wonder if she’ll be done by the time I get back?” Noah asked turning and walking down the corridor.  
“She’ll fill you in babe, don’t worry” She shouted after him.  
He was obsessed with Vanessa’s job, and so wanted to talk to her anytime about what she’d done that day. Anyone else she’d be jealous, but Vanessa was different. She’d tell him stories of her surgeries in great detail, go through what she had in her vet bag, she’d really spend time with him and was just as interested as he was. And she thought it was so cute when they would sit together going through the surgery Vanessa had performed that day from start to finish.

“Rhona, Derek is all settled. He’ll need checking on.....ummm about 20 minutes?” Vanessa yelled from the surgery reception. She was just typing the last of the notes into the computer and was finishing her shift for the day.   
Rhona stood with a clipboard and made a salute at Vanessa.  
“Yes m’am!” She said, “Go will ya, I’ve got him” She smiled  
“You busy tonight then, seem eager?” Rhona smirked.  
“Try booked a night in Harrogate for the night and Miss Dingle doesn’t have a clue” Vanessa winked, picking up her belongings. She’d booked it that morning, just to get them some alone time.  
“Very nice! I’m jealous. Well even more reason to go, I will text you an update of dear old Derek” Rhona smiled and shooed Vanessa toward the door.  
“I’m going!” Vanessa laughed walking out. She now had the exciting task of going to get some stuff for Charity to take away for the night. She figured drive her in the car and not let on what was going on until they got to the hotel.  
She walked straight to the pub, and over to the bar. Chas was behind the bar, pouring a pint.  
“She’s popped to Debbie’s love” Chas said with a smile.  
“Brilliant, can I nip upstairs and grab some bits, I’m going to take her away for the night......She said she’s off? Please tell me she is.......”Vanessa pleaded slightly toward Chas.  
“She is love, fill ya boots” Chas winked nodding toward the back door. Vanessa smiled widely and ran out the back.  
She was up in Charity’s room rifling through her stuff, she really had no clue what the hell she needed. How did Charity always look good she thought, at this point she just looked like she was robbing her. She grabbed a few bits, a black top, a pair of underwear, her makeup bag and some jeans. Vanessa didn’t care if she was in a black bag, but she thought if it was the other way around she want something nice to wear to dinner. She threw everything into her bag, and heard the back door slam shut. She pushed the drawer closed and scurried out of the room. She walked down the corridor and headed down the stairs seeing Sam walking in.  
“Vanessa! I’m so glad I’ve seen you........on your own........I wanted to apologise I feel like an idiot” Sam looked genuinely sorry, and Vanessa sighed sitting on the stairs.  
“Sam, look I don’t do grudges. And your Paddy’s niece. But take my advice, get to know the village before you make accusations yeah?” Vanessa said putting her bag down beside her.  
“Charity’s my girlfriend, and you obviously don’t know me, because your not going to catch me flirting with anyone but her” Vanessa continued sternly.  
“I know, I’m sorry. I just guessed, you looked so happy and I......” Vanessa cut her off  
“Like I said you don’t know me” She said standing up, and walking down the stairs.  
“I really am sorry, I’ve just moved here and it’s been a massive transition I guess I tried to hard and got the wrong end of the stick” Sam said moving aside so Vanessa could pass.  
“Do you fancy a drink, and I can start again without presuming anything?” Sam asked.  
“I can’t.....I need to go to Debbie’s to pick up Charity” Vanessa said walking into the back living room.  
“I’ve just seen her, she was getting Noah from Football then coming here” Sam said following her.   
“Let me go get you a G&T while you wait, I’ve just finished up in the kitchen” Sam asked. Vanessa had sat on the couch now, putting her bag on the coffee table.  
“Uhhh I’ve got to wait for her anyway, I’ll go. Need to ask Chas about Charity’s shift tomorrow” Vanessa stood up and walked out the other door towards the bar. Sam looked in the mirror and checked her hair and make up. She looked back across the room and noticed Vanessa’s bag wide open, a pair of underwear hanging out and a black top she recognised to be Charity’s. Vanessa’s phone was next to her bag, Sam picked it up and set it to silent. She heard the door and quickly moved over to the couch. Vanessa came back in juggling two g&t’s.  
“She’s off tomorrow too thank god” Vanessa smiled, putting the drinks down. She picked up hers and sat down on the couch.   
“You’ve got something planned?” Sam asked, she used picking up her drink to hide the jealously she suddenly felt.  
“A romantic night away, Madam doesn’t know yet. Soon as she’s back I’m whisking her away” Vanessa smugly took a sip of her drink, as she thought of her girlfriends face in her head.  
“That’s nice, your very thoughtful” Sam said quietly.  
“Not really, just fancy a break from here for one night” Vanessa explained.  
“Well she’s lucky” Sam said.  
“Nah, only booked it this morning” Vanessa chuckled.  
“So what about you Sam? What’s your story?” Vanessa asked, Sam noticed how interested she looked and instantly her mood improved.  
“Nothing really, bad break up, lived in Manchester, Uncle Paddy to the rescue and here I am living in Emmerdale” She giggled, she didn’t know if it was the gin or Vanessa’s company but she felt the twinges of jealously leave her stomach.  
“Oh we’ve all been there, nice to have a fresh start” Vanessa nodded cheering Sam’s glass, with her empty one.  
“Squeeze one more in before your big date?” Sam smiled.  
“Well Charity will have to drive now so why not?” Vanessa laughed standing up.  
“No no I’ll go, you went last” Sam stood up and took the glass out of her her hand.

Charity walked through the pub door, and looked around the pub. Marlon was picking up glasses and Sam was at the bar.  
“Marlon, you seen Ness?” She asked looking around.  
Sam saw Charity and put Vanessa’s glass underneath so she couldn’t see it.  
“Umm Charity I think I saw her.......she was walking with Noah, going to the Vets?” She shrugged. Sam had heard Noah talking about Vanessa and the animals whenever they were in the pub together.   
“Of course they bloody were” Charity rolled her eyes, yes she loved them bonding but they were both also off tomorrow so she wanted to make the most of it.  
“Deb just opened a bottle of prosecco which I turned down and she’s off being David Attenbourgh” She chuckled.   
She turned on her feet and shouted to Sam as she walked away.   
“If they come back here, send them to Debs for me please yeah” walking out of the door.  
Sam nodded and finished pouring the drinks, she picked them up and walked out the back. She walked in the back and saw Vanessa smiling from the couch flicking through a magazine.  
“Ooooh I’m parched, Any sign of my missus?” She said taking the drink after throwing down the magazine.  
“Nope haven’t seen her” Sam said.


	7. I can’t believe you

Deb walked over and topped up Charity’s glass,  
“It’s not going to evaporate Mother” she said as she poured.  
Charity had come back to Deb’s after hearing her girlfriend had disappeared with her son to no doubt go through in great detail any work she’d done that day. Charity smiled at the thought, she couldn’t even be mad a tiny bit, sure she’d play up slightly with Vanessa when she came back but that was mainly to get the upper hand. She was happy spending time with her daughter, and that Noah was bonding with Vanessa.  
“Well babe, I have been off all day haven’t seen Ness and we’re both off tomorrow, so whilst her and Noah play Dr Doolittle’s I shall relax with my favourite daughter and enjoy this free prosecco you keep providing” Charity laughed.  
“Favourite daughter? Only daughter. Well I can’t say anything, for once Your well within your rights to chill out. Think it’s funny she’d rather spend time in work than with you but ya know can’t have it all Mum” Deb shrugged with a smile watching her mums typical scowl appear on her face.  
“Shut up you, they’re bonding. Rather it was when I’m working in the bar but I’ve decided not to kick off at any opportunity when things don’t go my way.......well try” Charity huffed.  
“Oh Mother, so mature” Debbie said with a slight smile.

 

“Rightttttt, god what’s the time?” Vanessa squinted at the clock on the wall looking over her shoulder. Where was her phone? She looked around and saw it balanced on the table, leaning forward she went to grab it and felt a cold glass pushed into her hand instead.  
Sam smiled and sat back beside Vanessa placing the phone on the armrest.  
“Only 8, you still have time to go to Harrogate. She should be back soon” Sam lied, Vanessa had turned back and Sam could clearly seen the clock stating it was 10pm” Vanessa was clearly tipsy now, some of her words becoming slurred.   
“Ok but this is me last one, she’s going to have to listen to my drunken ramblings now all the way there” Vanessa chuckled, standing up. She shuffled past the couch and hiccuped.  
“Loo” She nodded walking toward the door, missing the handle the first time she managed to grab it on the second attempt and walked out. Sam grabbed her phone and saw the 4 missed calls from Charity, and a bunch of texts. She pressed the side button and saw the phone go off. She then chucked it lightly under the coffee table. 

The front door to Debbie’s opened and in walked Noah.  
Charity smiled and went over to meet him.  
“Alright babe? What you two been doing this whole time? Filling up an Ark?” She laughed folding her arms.  
“What?” Noah frowned closing the door.  
“You and Ness at the vets?” She asked moving her head slightly to find no one was behind him.  
“What? I’ve been to Football then stopped in Joes on the way home. Wondered why you hadn’t called me” Noah shrugged  
“I haven’t seen Ness” he said throwing his bag on the couch.   
“Where the bloody hell is she then?” Charity frowned and looked over at Debbie.  
“Right come on mate, home time” Noah had opened a packet of crisps, and sighed.  
“But Mum I’m starving” He moaned. Charity walked over and picked up his bag.  
“I’ll get you a burger off Marlon, right thanks Debs, better track down this woman” Charity said quickly, sighing. She threw the bag on one of her shoulders and pushed Noah slightly toward the door.  
“Text me yeah Mum” Debbie shouted over them. Charity opened the door and followed Noah.

“I don’t know it’s something I’ve thought quite a lot about, especially since moving here” Sam sighed, looking over to Vanessa.  
“Well if you want my advice take the leap, Its clearly always been at the back of my mind, and then Charity kissed me one day in a cellar and I’ve never looked back” She smiled, Vanessa got a warm feeling inside even just thinking about that night.  
Sam felt that twinge of jealously hit her again, she really didn’t get all this admiration. Charity was rude, and after speaking to people in the pub a slut. Vanessa was sweet, feisty and way too good for Charity. She noticed her straight away and listened to Paddy go on about how amazing she was. And she certainly lived up to it.  
“So she just went for it? Even though it was completely out of the blue?” Sam asked.  
“Out of the blue? I couldn’t believe it! But I didn’t care, I knew I wanted to be with her as soon as her lips left mine” Vanessa smiled. She finished the last of her drink.  
“Aww even talking about her now, can’t wait to see her.......” Vanessa put the glass down, concentrating more than she would normally.   
“So she liked you and Just kissed you?” Sam asked, mirroring Vanessa and put her glass down. Vanessa turned to face her and put her hand on her knee.  
“Don’t worry about labels, put yourself out there” Vanessa smiled, she tapped on Sam’s knee. She went to stand and felt Sam push down on her knee.   
“Thanks Vanessa, your so easy to talk to” Sam smiled, not moving her hand. Sam moved closer and as Vanessa pushed to stand up they’re lips touched.   
Just as Vanessa was instantly pulling away, the door swung open. Standing in the frame was her wide eyed girlfriend, an angry frown quickly replaced any expression she had.  
“Ness! What the hell?” She shouted pointing at Sam, “I can’t believe you” Her voice shaky and her eyes not leaving Vanessa’s.   
She took a deep breath and shook her head, she turned and pulling the door behind her slammed it shut.


	8. Hope she was worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys.............hold on tight..............

“Charity............” Vanessa whispered staring at the slammed door. She pushed her head back and closed her eyes. She turned on her heels and saw a sheepish Sam staring back at her.  
“Vanessa I’m so sorry, I thought we’re were flirting and I thought you’d.......” She tried to explain but Vanessa held her arm up to stop her speaking. Vanessa didn’t move her arm, and quietly said  
“No.........not right now” Vanessa shook her head and walked out. She took a deep breath and opened the door. 

“Did you at least wait to speak to her?” Debbie asked as Charity closed the door and turned to see her Mum grabbing the bottle they’d started earlier. She’d only just turned the last light off when she heard a banging at the door. Outside stood her mother, she’d obviously been crying but all she could see was anger now. Charity downed her wine in one.  
“I knew there had to be something with her, it was too easy and obviously I really liked her so she’s just got to be a cheater” Charity shrugged, reaching for the wine bottle.  
“Mum I’ve got to say, I can’t see Vanessa cheating there’s got to be more to the story” Deb said.  
“Nah I saw it with my own eyes Debs, Vanessa and that young girl, nice show she put on in the pub clearly last week” Charity scoffed talking about Vanessa defending her last week, grabbed the bottle and flung herself onto the nearby armchair.  
“Saying I was her girlfriend, and all that romantic rubbish, another liar, another one bites the dust eh” Charity threw her head back onto the headrest. Debbie sat on the armrest, and squeezed her mother’s shoulder.  
“Right well........two can play that game, and it’s my pub. She better not be there when I get back” Charity took a huge swig and slammed the bottle down in front of her. She walked to the mirror and checked her makeup, quickly applying some lip gloss Deb had left on the side.  
“Mum, C’mon......wait now you know how much Vanessa cares........” Debbie started, but Charity had already gone.

Vanessa looked everywhere for her phone, where the hell was it? She was back in her house, planning where to find Charity next. She wasn’t in the bar when she hurried through and out of the pub, and she obviously wasn’t at Vanessa’s.  
She couldn’t have gone far she thought, and the street only had 3 places she could have gone. Debbie’s.

“Bottle of wine please my favourite cousin, and 2 glasses” Charity winked leaning over the bar.  
Chas grabbed the wine and put it on the counter.  
“Uh Charity, what are you doing? Where the hell is Vanessa? She’s been in and out of here all bloody night” Chas asked she looked over and the table Charity had just come from.  
“And who the hell is that?” Chas asked pointing at the bloke sitting at the table, who was staring over at Charity.  
“Nothing. Drink. Don’t care where Vanessa is. Finished. Some guy I just met.......Mark or summit” Charity answered bluntly.  
“And if she comes in here, she’s barred, got it?” Charity frowned at Chas, who looked at her with utter confusion. The bar was so busy she didn’t really have time to drag Charity out the back. At least she could keep an eye on her. Charity picked up the wine and two glasses and walked back to the table.  
“As if by magic” She said with a smile waving the bottle in her hand. The guy smiled back moving over on the bench patting the side of him.

“My god this door hasn’t been closed for longer than ten minutes tonight!” Debbie shouted as she opened it.  
“Deb I’m so sorry, I’m just looking for your Mum” Vanessa shouted back.  
Debbie opened the door and noticed a very scared looking Vanessa.  
“What have you done? She’s flipped” Debbie asked crossing her arms.  
“I swear nothing, that stupid girl in the bar tried to kiss me and she walked in as I was backing away. I promise. I’d never do anything to jeopardise us” Vanessa sighed sadly. Debbie couldn’t help but notice how close to tears she was.  
“She thinks you’ve cheated. Now she’s gone off somewhere, you need to sort this Vanessa” Debbie said sternly.  
Vanessa nodded, “Any ideas where she would have gone?”  
“Try the pub if you haven’t in the last 30 minutes, if she’s not there god knows, but she can’t have gone far” Debbie answered.  
Vanessa nodded and turned around, practically jogging to the gate.

“So handsome, single and staying in the village. What are the chances?” Charity smirked looking at the stranger opposite her. She was hurt. So hurt. But she wasn’t going to let anyone see that. She was used to being used. Being cheated on. And she would get over it how she always did, getting underneath someone new. If Vanessa could hurt her this much, anyone could. That was it now, never again.  
“I’m here on business, but I’d rather drive and stay somewhere quiet than a manic big city” Mark replied.  
“Ooooh a business man, my favourite” Charity replied, moving closer to the stranger she just met.  
“That your type is it?” The guy replied sipping his drink and placing his hand on Charity’s thigh.  
“I don’t have a type. I’m more of a if I see something I like then......you get the picture” She smirked, leaning closer again to Mark. She didn’t really want anyone right now, but she knew exactly how to push her emotions down and just get on with life. Vanessa had let her down. That’s all she could think. The person in the world who said she’d look after her, the person who said she was the best thing in the world, the person in the world she had shared the deepest connection ever with. Her person had let her down and hurt her. She had no hope going forward so the walls that had been slowly coming down over the last few months, were going back up.  
The stranger leaned in toward Charity and was inches away from her. Charity wanted to back away, she wanted to cry. She wanted to hide, but she knew this was her life again and she needed to accept it. She felt his lips touch hers and she kissed him back.

“What are you doing!!!!” Vanessa cried, standing in front of her. Chas next to her.  
Charity pulled away from the guy, and slowly turned to face Vanessa. She stared and her, picked up her glass and took a sip and then leant back folding her arms.  
“Your barred, from both the pub and talking to me” Charity said. She didn’t want to show an ounce of emotion, so continued to sit still giving Vanessa a cold stare.  
“Ladies, Come on” Mark stood up and stretched his arm out toward Vanessa offering a hand shake.  
“Hi I’m Mark, just keeping Charity company here” Vanessa didn’t even look at him or his hand and continue to sadly stare at Charity. Chas stood with her hands on her hips.  
“I think you need to have a word with your mates round here” Mark sniggered turning back to Charity.  
“Shall we just get out of her gorgeous?” Mark asked.  
“You better shut your mouth” Vanessa whispered, she finally broke the eye contact with Charity and turned to the stranger she’d never even seen in her lift who all of a sudden was referring to her girlfriend as gorgeous.  
Mark laughed looking Vanessa up and down “What are you going to hit me with your tiny hands?..........Look we don’t have time for this, it’s late and we’re having a good time together” Mark picked up his jacket and held out his hand for Charity.  
“C’mon Ive had enough of this show, let’s go somewhere more private” Mark said smugly guiding Charity out from the table.  
Charity looked at Vanessa, she’d never seen such a look of disbelief in her eyes. Her eyes filling with tears, sad and slightly angry tears. She wanted to make it all go away, she wanted to. But if Vanessa was cheating on her this early in, it would get so much worse. She couldn’t cave, she had to push any emotion away.  
“Yeah let’s get out of here” Charity looking at him. Chas was standing next to Vanessa shaking her head at Charity. She winked, and started walking behind this guy.  
“Charity how can you do this? I mean it’s the lowest of the low, even for you” Chas exclaimed pointing at the guy who was walking toward the door.  
“I hope she was worth it” She said angrily at Vanessa, ignoring Chas. She turned and grabbed the door that was being held open for her. She wiped away a small tear and didn’t look back.


	9. I can’t..........

Vanessa wiped her eyes and stared at the ceiling. This didn’t look like her ceiling. She turned to the left and saw she was in the living room at the pub. She heard someone in the kitchen and turned her neck further.  
“Brew love?” Chas stood in her dressing gown, giving Vanessa a sympathetic smile.  
Vanessa nodded and tears filled her eyes as she remembered what had happened last night.  
She slowly had a flashback of sitting at the bar with Chas long after the doors had been locked. She remembered bits of the conversation but not fully, she did however remember all the tears that had fallen from her eyes.  
Chas wandered over and Vanessa sat up. Chas passed her the warm cup and sat beside her.  
“Look don’t get upset, I love her but this is Charity. If she can’t deal she hits the self destruct button” Chas said warmly.  
Vanessa nodded again and looked away trying to stop the tears.  
“I know the situation I put myself wasn’t ideal, but I would never knowingly go out looking for someone else and do what she did” Vanessa sobbed, using her sleeve to wipe away her tears.  
“Love, stop blaming yourself. She didn’t even give you the chance last night. And I know you wouldn’t have done anything intentionally “ Chas reassured Vanessa.  
“I swear I didn’t flirt with Sam, or anything. I’d planned this amazing night for Charity and then obviously couldn’t hold my drink, lost track of time.............”Vanessa continued to sob.  
“I know, I know you told me last night. And it makes complete sense, Sam hasn’t shut up about you and I should have put two and two together really and told her to back off” Chas interrupted.  
“Don’t be silly I should have caught on to what she was doing..........this is such a mess. Worst thing is its completely broken now, with Charity and that........I’m not saying his name” Vanessa sobbed. Chas rubbed her forehead and unfortunately had no words of encouragement for her, she was right. 

Charity rolled over, her head pounding. Her eyes stinging. Her mind overthinking. She rubbed her eyes and sadly sighed.  
She lifted the covers and looked down, no clothes on. She let the duvet fall back and pulled it up so it fell over her head as well.

“My Paddy” Chas smiled sweetly as Paddy set down a tray of fresh bacon sandwiches and piping hot tea.  
Chas had sat with Vanessa for a bit, and suggested they have some breakfast and a good chat before she headed out. Chas was worried she wouldn’t see Vanessa for a while after today and wanted to make sure she wasn’t blaming herself.  
“You two sit here, pop on a film and I’ll go get Marlon to open up in a bit, I can always help. Least I can do, considering my family started all this” Paddy said sheepishly, he kissed the top of Chas’s head and quickly made himself scarce.  
“Chas you don’t have to sit here with me, in fact I shouldn’t be here anymore. It’s Charity’s House” Vanessa quietly said.  
“Shush Love, you’ve done nothing wrong and your like part of the family. I want to make sure your ok” Chas said leaning over and putting a sandwich on a plate for Vanessa and passing it over. Vanessa smiled and put it on the armrest, Chas was being really kind but the thought of any food made her feel queasy. A hangover and heart ache certainly didn’t mix.  
“Thanks, and thanks for last night. God knows what my head would be like this morning if you hadn’t had a talk with me” Vanessa gave a slight smile. Chas grabbed the remote and turned the television on. As it was loading, they both heared a creak as the door opened. 

“Why is she here?” Charity asked walking in, she hadn’t had the guts to look directly at Vanessa, she could however see out of the corner of her eye her puffy eyes.  
“Don’t start!! I don’t care if your family, what you’ve done............” Chas started but knew there was no point. She threw her arms up in the air.  
“Forget it, just go upstairs and leave us alone for a bit yeah” Chas snapped.  
“What in my house?” Charity scoffed.  
“Yes in our house. Vanessa is my guest, go and see your fella from last night” Chas snapped, she was getting more and more angry at noticing Charity’s nonchalant attitude.  
Charity sarcastically laughed slightly and walked out the other door going upstairs.  
Vanessa let out a sob, and Chas passed her a tissue.  
“Aww love” Chas said pulling her in for a hug.

Vanessa zipped up her coat and pulled her hood up. She didn’t want anyone to see her face walking home. Chas put the dishes in the sink, and then picked up Vanessa’s bag handing it over to her.  
“Like I said if you need a moan just call me, I get it if you don’t want to come to the pub for a bit” Chas advised sympathetically. Vanessa nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder.  
“Thank you Chas, I really appreciate it” Vanessa smiled, she turned as Debbie walked in.  
“Where is that idiot?” Deb rolled her eyes and held up Charity’s jacket.  
“Left this at mine, absolutely bladdered she was, had to stick her in the shower and then drag her naked.........because she’s a child and wouldn’t get dressed back into the spare room worse than Jack!” Debbie exclaimed holding up the jacket.  
“Thanks Deb!” Charity said sarcastically as she walked in, snatching the jacket out of Debbie’s hands.  
Charity looked at the floor and still hadn’t looked Vanessa in the eye. Chas looked at Debbie, then Vanessa and then Charity. Charity fiddled with the jacket.  
“Charity what the hell are you playing at? What happened last night.......” Chas shouted.  
“Well Vanessa broke any trust and was all over that teenager you employed......” She started to shout back  
“No no no, god when are you going to learn to listen before you act” Chas continued to shout.  
Vanessa was looking directly at Charity but Charity couldn’t do it.  
“If you stayed in Debs what happened to your boyfriend?” Vanessa finally pipped up.  
Charity continued to look only at her hands and acting like she’d never seen a jacket in her life.  
“Boyfriend? Wait what?” Debbie asked, looking gobsmacked.  
“Mum...........what the hell?” Debbie turned and looked at her mother.  
Charity stood and again chose to only look at her daughter and cousin. She lifted her head and looked at the ceiling.  
“Leave me alone” Charity whispered. She threw the jacket on the couch, and walked away. Debbie and Chas looked at Charity and then looked at Vanessa. Vanessa nodded, and they both knew what that meant. They nodded back and quickly left.  
Charity had her back to the room, and was leant forward leaning over the kitchen counter. She took a deep breath and turned around.  
“Charity............” Vanessa whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Charity saw her and wanted to run, run right over to her. Tell her it was going to be ok. Tell her it was all forgotten. Tell her she’d never have done anything with that guy. Tell her that the kiss made her feel so sick but that she was so hurt. But instead she stood still.  
“We both know it’s over” Charity shrugged her shoulders and moved further into the kitchen so Vanessa couldn’t see her. She stood against the counter and jumped so she was sitting on the kitchen unit.  
“Charity.............look at me” Vanessa whispered moving so she could see Charity slumped on the kitchen counter looking at her own hands.  
Charity slowly looked up, her eyes full of tears. She closed them and tried to compose herself but the tears fell.  
“You broke my heart” Charity whispered looking at her and looking down again.  
Vanessa sniffed as she felt her eyes fill with water once again. She moved over to the kitchen and stood opposite Charity.  
“I would never hurt you in anyway, it wasn’t my fault I promise” Vanessa said quietly, she took Charity’s hand and held onto it.  
“Ness.................I can’t..............I can’t do this, it’s too hard” Charity moved her hand and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
Vanessa stood back and let the tears fall.


	10. I’m Destructive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments guys, love to read them.

Vanessa stared at the floor, it felt like she’d been staring for hours. Charity hadn’t moved and was still sitting staring at her own hands.  
“You.........you and I will never last, I’m destructive. I also know I’ve never felt pain like when I saw you with that girl” Charity whispered.  
“What you saw was someone coming onto me.......I couldn’t help it Charity, I pushed her straight away but you’d already decided” Vanessa said. She wiped her eyes, and looked up.  
“You told me all you wanted was my trust and I’ve never broken that” Vanessa said, Charity looked up at her, such sadness in her eyes.  
Vanessa inched slightly closer to Charity, Charity not breaking eye contact.  
“That was a mistake on someone else part, but you kissing that guy?.............Charity” Vanessa sniffed wiping her cheek.  
“Some strange guy, with you. I’ve never felt so sick in my life...........how could you?” Vanessa continued, her stomach churning as she remembered.  
“That’s what I’m saying, why are you even with me? Look what I do!!” Charity exclaimed. She had never felt so small in her life, if only she’d waited. If only she’d not rushed out, she even knew in the back of her head that Vanessa would never do anything but she couldn’t control her emotions. She couldn’t talk herself down.  
“Charity! I’m with you because I’ve never felt like this before. You and me.........it’s something I’ve never experienced before. I didn’t even know it was possible to feel like this, to find someone who ticks every single box” Vanessa shouted back.  
“I’ve not even looked at anyone else since we’ve been together! I organised for us to go away! I couldn’t find my phone or you, and I had a bit to drink and lost track of time. I was here waiting for you so I could take us for a romantic night away!” Vanessa said, her voice was slightly angry but her eyes were full of sadness.  
Charity felt guilt rush through her like she’d never felt before. She thought about how different the evening would have been if everything didn’t get so messed up, and her mind wandered she was quickly brought back when she saw the tears roll down Vanessa’s face.  
Charity leant forward and reached for Vanessa’s hand. She grabbed it gently and pulled her forward. Vanessa stood between Charity’s legs, and Charity lifted her hand to wipe away her tears.  
“Babe.................” Charity whispered so quietly, Vanessa looked at her, Charity’s hand not moving from her cheek.  
“I saw you and her and my brain tells me to retaliate, to protect myself. I thought.........I thought if I did something you’d hurt, like me...........” Charity said, she tilted her head to side and let out a small sigh.  
“I don’t want anyone else, I just can’t help it. I’ve always been on my own, playing games with people who don’t care, no emotion” Charity continued.  
“When it’s just you and me, laying in bed, or sitting in the bar, or having a coffee the world stops.............I have never felt like this either.......even this” Charity waved her finger at Vanessa and then herself  
“Even these conversations, I’ve never been........open with someone, I’ve never wanted to be with someone just to be with someone. No games, just trust. It’s scary” Charity trailed off, sighing and rubbing her forehead.  
Vanessa could see the pain and trouble Charity had even getting the words out. Normally she’d be pushing Charity to express herself, but she didn’t need to. Charity for the first time was doing it herself, being raw and open.  
“Baby, I don’t want anyone else. I love us, I love what we have............I love you” Vanessa said softly. Charity’s lifted her head and her eyes widened. She reached for Vanessa again, and lifted her chin.  
“You do?” Charity whispered, she moved her hand and reached for the back of Vanessa’s neck. Vanessa felt her pull her closer and obliged, not breaking eye contact.  
Vanessa nodded, Charity leaned forward she was an inch from Vanessa’s lips.  
“Of course I do, I don’t want to break up” Vanessa said.  
“I don’t want that either, I love you............more than anyone I ever have” Charity whispered. She pulled Vanessa to her lips and kissed her. A kiss they’d never experienced before, full of passion but reassurance.  
Vanessa pulled away from her lips, but held Charity’s cheeks with both hands not letting her move.  
“I love you.........so so much. But never again. We can’t let people who mean nothing come between us. And you can’t explode babe, you have to learn to listen. I love you just how you are, but just trust me. Just give me that, you will never have anything to worry about” Vanessa didn’t let go, they’re foreheads touched and she could feel Charity nodding.  
“I promise, After I left the pub I got rid of that bloke and went to Debbie’s I promise.........nothing happened.......I don’t want some random guy.........” Vanessa cut her off.  
“I’m not going to lie, I thought you did. The thought of someone else’s hands on you, Charity............someone else touching you” Charity interrupted this time.  
“Babe, you saw what it was in the pub and then there was nothing. I don’t want or need anyone else but you” They both looked up and Vanessa kissed Charity again.  
“Ok...........ok” Vanessa nodded placing small kisses over Charity’s lips.  
Charity pushed Vanessa gently back, and jumped off the counter. Vanessa moved back slightly not taking her eyes off Charity. Charity adjusted her top, and moved forward to kiss Vanessa again. She moved her hand down her arm and held her hand. Charity pulled away, and turned pulling Vanessa slowly with her. She guided her over to the door, and opened it. She led Vanessa up the stairs never letting go of her hand, she opened the bedroom door and closed it behind Vanessa.

Vanessa went and sat on the edge of the bed, Charity standing opposite.  
“I’m sorry it got out of hand babe, I’m so sorry” Charity whispered.  
Vanessa gave a small smile, “I’ve missed you, we’ve both been hurt and we’ve talked about it. Right now, I want to spend some time with my girlfriend. I want to fall asleep with my girlfriend. I want to wake up with my girlfriend. I want to tell her how much I love her until she rolls her eyes”  
Charity smirked and rolled her eyes  
“See! Your getting predictable babe” Vanessa chuckled.  
Charity moved closer and Vanessa leant back onto her elbows. Charity crawled over and straddled Vanessa underneath her.  
“I’m a lot of things babe, but predictable......no chance!” She smirked looking down and playing with the necklace Vanessa was wearing.  
Charity could hear Vanessa’s breathing increase, and placed a small kiss on her lips.  
“I’ve missed you” Charity whispered, she pushed Vanessa, and watched her fall back. Vanessa reached up for the back of Charity’s neck to pull her closer.  
“Missed you too” She spoke softly, and passionately kissed her girlfriend.


	11. Take two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figure y’all needed a easy going chapter given drama so far :) thanks for comments

Charity smiled sweetly as she walked back into her bedroom. She looked down at the bed, and saw her girlfriend contently sleeping, the covers pulled up to her waist, her arms above her head. Charity set the two cups she had in her hands down on the bedside table, and pulled the covers back sliding in next to Vanessa.  
“Morning babe” Vanessa said quietly, curling up into Charity’s side and pulling her closer.  
“I did try not to wake you” Charity said putting her arm around Vanessa.  
Vanessa smiled and shuffled up to kiss Charity.  
“Ness, are we ok?” Charity asked looking into Vanessa’s eyes.  
Vanessa smiled again and nodded.  
“Of course we are............” She replied.

“Babe i love skivving but even this is a bit far” Charity smirked crossing her arms and tapping the small suitcase with her foot.  
“What?” Vanessa said with a confused look lifting the case into the boot.  
“I’m working tonight, you can’t just kidnap me” She winked.  
Vanessa smirked and slammed the boot shut.  
“I would never do such a thing, it’s all sorted. Now get that butt in the car” Vanessa pushed her gently from behind over to the passenger side.  
“Well you’ve thought of everything haven’t you, aside from who’s the better driver” Charity laughed and jogged around to the other side of the car.  
Vanessa shook her head and got in the passenger side.  
“Where to gorgeous?” Charity asked as she started the engine, looking over to Vanessa.  
“I’ll let you know in a bit” Vanessa said pulling out her phone for the GPS.

Charity opened the boot and pulled out the case. Vanessa got out of the passenger side and looked over at Charity.  
“This ok then?” Vanessa asked, Charity was staring up at the Georgian mansion standing in front of her. She could hear soft piano music in the background, and the sound of a champagne bottle being opened.  
“Babe...........” Charity whispered slamming the boot shut and pulling the case around to Vanessa.  
“This looks amazing” She said pulling Vanessa closer and giving her a kiss.  
Vanessa reached down interlocking her fingers with Charity and led her up the path toward the door.

“Oh my god” Charity gasped walking into the hotel room behind Vanessa. She pushed the suitcase to the side and walked over to the window. The room was huge, with a four poster bed. The small lights on each side of the bed gave off a warm glow, and the wooden floors creaked as they walked around the room. On the opposite side from the bed was a freestanding bath, with a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket next to it.  
Charity felt Vanessa’s arms around her waist, and sighed contently and she turned around to face her.  
“You are something else Ness” Charity whispered, she lifted her hand to Vanessa’s cheek and pulled her towards her. She moved closer and kissed her, running her hand around to the back of her head. Vanessa moaned as Charity kissed her deeply.  
Charity began to play with the top of Vanessa’s jeans, her hand moving towards the button. She popped the button off with one hand, and tugged the top of her jeans toward her.  
She slid her hand further down and rested it between Vanessa’s legs.  
“My god...........” Vanessa whispered. Charity pulled her hand up and rested it back at the back of Vanessa’s head.  
“Uh babe? Please......:” Vanessa moaned impatiently.  
Charity smirked and kissed Vanessa again. She walked over to the bath and turned the taps on, Vanessa just about getting her breath back staring at her. She took the bottle out of the freestanding bucket and unwrapped the top, followed by popping the cork off and setting it down on the bath.  
“Come here” Charity ordered, looking Vanessa up and down. Vanessa bit her bottom lip and obliged. She walked over and grabbed Charity kissing her neck.  
“Time for a bath I think” Charity whispered, pulling down Vanessa’s jeans.


	12. The Nanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine if we saw this in real life? Love to see this actually happen

“Omg Chas did I tell you about the four poster bed? And the bath? So gorgeous perfect for Vanessa and I to..........” Charity held her phone out pushing it in Chas’s direction, Chas huffed and stopped pouring the drink she was making setting it down.  
“Charity yes you have told me, and trust me I don’t need this detail this morning!” Chas exclaimed holding her stomach.  
“Babe look I know your an idiot and got yourself knocked up again, but don’t be jealous” Charity smirked, the pub had just opened so she was sitting at the bar sipping a coffee looking through photos of the night away on her phone.  
“Sometimes I actually miss my grumpy, sarcy cousin” Chas said loudly as she fake smiled at Charity and saw Vanessa walk through.  
Vanessa crept up behind Charity and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.  
“Be quick I don’t know if my girlfriends on her way over” Charity whispered spinning around in her chair.  
Vanessa smirked and leant forward. She put her hands on Charity’s knees and kissed Charity, grabbing her cheeks and letting out a quiet moan. Charity pulled away and gave Vanessa a smug grin.   
“Haven’t you had enough of each other?” Chas scoffed, picking up the empty glasses on the table and placing them on the bar. Vanessa moved so she was sat on the stool next to Charity, and turned it so she was facing Charity.  
“Babe trust me, I can never have enough of this one. Should have seen the underwear she was wearing, red.........” Charity raises her eyebrow and Vanessa playfully hit her thigh.  
“Uh Charity!” Vanessa cut her off. Chas grimaced and shook her head walking off.  
“So have you popped in on a whim to see your gorgeous girlfriend, or am I getting more than a pat on the thigh?” Charity asked, leaning over to whisper in Vanessa’s ear.  
“I wanted to tell you summit, nothing serious but I didn’t realise the date and the thing is..........umm so basically I didn’t realise that today............” Vanessa stuttered, looking down playing with the zip of Charity’s jacket.  
“Spit it out babe, if you tell me there another new barmaid starting I swear..........” Charity started  
“No no no, don’t be stupid. It’s just.........tonight......ummm” Vanessa continued to play with the zipper and then gently moved her hand up to Charity’s face who’s eyes had widened, desperate for Vanessa to finish her sentence.  
“My mother’s coming to stay..........I thought it was next month and I’d have time” Vanessa sighed.  
“But no it’s tonight and she’s is a handful! Like can’t spend more than 24 hours with her.....judgy, a snob........” Vanessa continued.  
“Babe it’ll be fine! Stop stressing” Charity laughed. Vanessa’s expression didn’t change and Charity gave her a sweet smile.  
“If we can get through everything we have in the last few weeks unscathed then I’m sure we can deal with your mother for a few days” Charity stroked the side of Vanessa’s face, and pulled her closer for a small kiss.  
Vanessa nodded but she wasn’t convinced. She knew what her mother was like and she wondered if she had enough time to fake an elaborate injury to stop her arriving. 

 

“Vanessa you have a successful career, a PHD for god sakes and your driving around in this?” Vanessa’s mother tapped the side of the car as Vanessa pulled into the drive.   
“Mum it’s a small village, I walk most of the time unless I’m on call” She rolled her eyes and she turned the engine off, and opened her door.  
“Yes well, villagers would expect to see someone of your statue driving, well quite frankly something a bit classier” Her mother scoffed as she got out of Vanessa’s car. Vanessa rolled her eyes as she walked around to get her suitcase, lifted it out and dragged it up the path.   
She turned the handle of the door and saw her little boy, all clean in his pyjamas sitting with a bottle of milk in his hands on Charity’s lap watching the cartoons playing on the tv. Charity beamed as Vanessa opened the door. Vanessa rolled her eyes, and winked.   
“At least you’ve had the sense to get a nanny! About time, a woman all alone raising a boy, oh I did expect more” Vanessa’s mother sighed, throwing her bag on the chair and looking around the living room, not bothering with any sort of hello to her grandson or the woman on the couch.  
Vanessa mouthed I’m sorry to a frowning Charity, and Charity let a small laugh out, realising this very rude woman had just accused her of being a nanny!   
Charity rose from the couch with a sleepy Johnny in her arms, he rested his head on Charity’s shoulder as she walked toward the stairs.  
“The um nanny better put the baby to bed then” Charity smirked walking past Vanessa, stopping and pushing her lips out for a kiss. Vanessa shook her head and pointed at her mother. Charity looked at Vanessa and looked at her mother.   
“Are you serious?!” She whispered, Vanessa’s mother had moved to the fridge and was looking through that after surveying the cupboards. Charity angrily sighed, and gently held onto Johnny’s back as she carried him up the stairs.  
She couldn’t believe this, she couldn’t wait to put Johnny down so she actually say what she was thinking. As she reached the top of the stairs she could hear Vanessa speaking to her Mum,  
“She’s not a nanny Mother..........she’s a friend, her name is Charity” Vanessa said. Charity huffed and walked into Johnny’s room setting him down in his cot. She kissed her fingers and placed them on his forehead giving the sleeping boy a gentle smile. 

Vanessa saw her girlfriend, slowly coming down the stairs. Uh-Oh she thought, she watched her reach the bottom and fold her arms.   
“Right bab........Vanessa I’m off, Johnny’s fast asleep” Charity looked at her and looked around she couldn’t see her mother.   
“Baby I’m sorry, she’s just a handful and going to go berserk if she finds out I’m dating a woman” Vanessa whispered hurriedly, walking over to Charity.   
“She’s left her pillow in the car that she insisted on bringing! Babe I promise I’ll make it up to you, I promise........” Vanessa whispered, sticking her bottom lip out, reaching for Charity’s hand.  
“Don’t think I’ve forgotten, we were meant to have an interrupted sleepover tonight” Charity whispered back. Vanessa didn’t change her facial expression, and she jolted back as the front door opened.  
“Can’t see anything out there, could have offered to go for me Vanessa. Right where’s your powder room?” She asked, not looking at either women, barging through them and heading up the stairs.  
“Babe I promise, anything you want, when she’s gone, she’s only here for a couple days and we won’t see her then really........” Vanessa pleaded, a smirk appearing on Charity’s face.  
“I tell you what, just before you go to bed check the top drawer of the bed side table. Left what I was meant to be wearing tonight there for you.........who knows may be taking it back, now I’m just your little secret” Charity raised an eyebrow, pushed Vanessa’s hand away. Vanessa blushed, and followed Charity as she walked toward the front door, opening it.  
“I promise I will be the best girlfriend ever as soon as she’s gone, I promise!” Vanessa whispered.   
Charity walked around and turned around standing in the doorway, she looked behind her and behind Vanessa. She pulled Vanessa closer and grabbed her hand, pushing it down her trousers. Vanessa gasped when she felt no underwear.  
“And to think your missing this tonight?” Charity continued to whisper guiding Vanessa’s hand right between her legs.  
“You better start thinking how to make it up to me” She whispered, pushing Vanessa’s finger inside her. Vanessa whimpered, and took a deep breath. She moved her fingers gently, until she felt Charity abruptly pull her out.   
“See you tomorrow............Vanessa” Charity smirked, gently pushing her back. Vanessa sighed deeply and watched her girlfriend saunter down the path, and up the road. God she wanted to follow her.  
“Vanessa the cold air is coming in!” She heard, as she turned she could see her mother coming back down the stairs.  
Vanessa sighed closing the door, and rolled her eyes before turning to face her mother. 

She could do this.


	13. Five minutes

Vanessa pushed the pub door open, Johnny on her hip and looked straight at the bar. Charity was leaning over the counter at the end reading a magazine.   
Vanessa rushed over, “my god I’m glad I found you straight away” She put Johnny on the bar to sit, and he immediately reached over to Charity.  
Charity closed the magazine, and picked up Johnny.  
“Hey babe, you had enough of your stressful mother yet?” She asked, lifting him up.  
“Charity! She’s coming over in 5 minutes and I wanted to see you quickly” Vanessa sighed, leaning over to kiss her.   
Charity pulled back, she was joking but she wasn’t going to let Vanessa have this easy.  
“Babe! What if she comes in? Your mother sees her 40 year old daughter happy with her girlfriend?” Charity gasped.  
Vanessa had an angry and sad look plastered all over her face.  
“Come here” Charity said and she tilted her head toward the door to the back. She put Johnny on her hip and walked out the back. Vanessa looked at the pub door and followed her son and girlfriend.  
“Noah babe, take Johnny for 5 minutes and show him your new Xbox” Noah rolled his eyes looking up from the tv.  
“£10?” Charity said handing over Johnny and taking £10 out of her back pocket.   
“I’ll come get him in 5 promise” Charity said handing the money over to a smiling Noah. Noah put him down and took his hand taking him out the door and upstairs.  
Vanessa was standing in the kitchen and hadn’t said a word unsure of Charity’s next sentence.

Charity marched over to her, standing in front of her and looking her up and down. She leant forward and pulled the bottom of Vanessa’s jumper, pulling her in close.  
She leant into Vanessa’s ear and whispered,  
“You’ve got exactly 5 minutes to make it up to me, I’ve been insulted a few times but called a nanny?” Vanessa smiled, and pulled Charity’s head forward, lips an inch apart.   
“Your such an understanding.......kind...........sexy girlfriend, you deserve a reward” She whispered, before grabbing the back of Charity’s head and kissing her deeply. She could hear Charity moan, and Vanessa felt a shot of electricity through her body.  
Charity pushed Vanessa back, and could hear her breathing increasing.  
Charity bit Vanessa’s bottom lip, and looked down to un button her trousers. Charity flicked the button so Vanessa’s jeans loosened, her tongue devouring her girlfriends mouth.  
“So fucking sexy” She moaned into Vanessa, her hand moving into her knickers pushing them to the side, she could feel the heat already and knew she was successful in winding up her girlfriend.

“Uhhhh Charity?” Chas yelled into the back room, Charity and Vanessa were hidden away in the kitchen and Vanessa could have cried when she heard someone other than Charity speak.  
Charity left out an angry sigh, and moved her hand.  
“Yes Chas?” She shouted pushing her temple on to Vanessa’s.  
“A rude and very vocal woman looking for Vanessa at bar” She shouted back, Charity and Vanessa heard the door close.  
“Babe! Like.........is this for real?” Charity sighed, adjusting her hair so it looked presentable.   
Vanessa looked genuinely frustrated and did her trousers up.  
“Uhhh Charity!!!! It’s only been two days and I’m desperate for ya, this has just made it 10 times worse!!!!” Vanessa, put her hair in a ponytail, and straightened her top.  
“I want you so much” Vanessa whispered, gently kissing her.  
“You know I do” She winked at Charity and a small grin came across her face.  
“I swear to god when she goes, I’ll ask my dad to have Johnny and we’re not leaving the house for at least 24 hours” Pulling Charity’s face closer to here and kissing her again.  
“That better be a promise babe” Charity kissed her back and grabbed her waist and Vanessa nodded.  
“Fuck” Charity whispered as Vanessa took her hand and guided her to the door.   
“Can you grab Johnny for me and I’ll sort out Madam” Vanessa rolled her eyes, and Charity nodded pulling her in for one last kiss.

“Vanessa! Why invite me to this pub and then disappear? Very unthoughtful” Carol was sitting at a table alone, and waving Vanessa over. Chas gave her a small smile and waved an empty pint glass in her direction. Vanessa smiled back a nodded.  
“Sorry Mum, popped to see Charity” Vanessa sat opposite her mother.  
“What the Nanny?” Carol asked not taking her eyes off the menu in front of her.  
“Mother she is not a nanny! She owns this pub” Vanessa sighed picking up a menu. Her mother tutted and Vanessa could see her girlfriend and son approaching out of the corner of her eye. Charity holding a pint in one hand and Johnny’s hand in the other.  
“Delivery for you Ness” Charity chuckled, ushering Johnny to his mother and sitting the pint down.  
“Thank you so much” Vanessa whispered, pulling Johnny onto her lap.  
“Anytime” Charity winked and walked back to behind the bar.  
“Better if you spent time looking for a husband than hanging around bar maids Vanessa” Carol said, placing down her menu.  
“In fact that’s why I’m here.........I have a potential suitor for you” Carol smiled.  
Vanessa took a sip of her pint,  
“A suitor? Mum it’s 2018.......and I’m perfectly happy thank you” Vanessa said matter of fact.  
“Vanessa you can’t be serious, Johnny needs a father figure and you need to be looked after” Carol explained.  
Vanessa was patient, oh so patient but this woman was making it so very difficult for her.  
“Listen I’m not completely controlling, you don’t like him fine but he’s coming down tonight” Carol folded her arms.  
Vanessa almost spat her drink everywhere.  
“Mother! I can categorically tell you now I am not” Vanessa exclaimed, she looked over at Charity who was serving, she was so glad she couldn’t hear this.  
“Vanessa Woodfield, I didn’t put you through university and bring you up to be a polite lady to react like this” Carol replied angrily.  
“It’s a family friend, and only lives 30 minutes away. You can ask your friend Charity to look after Johnathan.......I would offer but you know my back” Carol said.  
Vanessa looked at her mother and then at her girlfriend.  
Suddenly she thought she really couldn’t do this.


	14. It’ll hurt me

“Trace she is driving me barmy.........no not barmy....insane!” Vanessa said throwing Johnny’s toys into the toy box.  
Tracy was leaning against the kitchen counter sipping a cuppa.  
“You’ve only got one day left V, after tonight. Then it’s bye bye” Tracy gave Vanessa a sympathetic look.  
“Trace, she thinks she’s some kind of upper class, all knowing 1940’s Queen.........she’s from Hull and inherited all her money!” Vanessa huffed rolling her eyes.  
“Ok, so tell her about Charity then.........” Tracy asked.  
“Oh no no no no, you can just imagine can’t you. Nah she’ll go berserk and have a meltdown” Vanessa replied throwing her hands in the air.  
Tracy shrugged and put her empty cup in the sink.  
“If you need me call” Tracy said squeezing Vanessa’s shoulder as she walked past her heading toward the door.  
“Thank you and wish me luck” Vanessa sighed picking up her phone to ring Charity.

 

Charity opened the front door and stormed in. She stood in front of Vanessa arms crossed. Vanessa went to speak and Charity cut her off.  
“Don’t even speak! I honestly don’t know what’s worse you sending me a text or what it said in it!?” She exclaimed.  
“Look I’m backed into a corner, I know what she’s like and it’s just easier to go along with her and then she’s gone and I go back to speaking to her once a month via telephone” Vanessa said, a desperate sound to her plea.  
“Ness, it’s one thing to just put a smile on to suit her and stay in the background. But if you think I’m going to just sit there when my girlfriend goes on a date with some random man, you obviously don’t know me do you?” Vanessa nodded and sighed.  
“It’d just be for a couple hours and it’s not a date! It’s some guy I went to school with, and you know I’d never chea.......” Vanessa said walking over to Charity.  
“Babe I know I’m not stupid! I know that but it’s the principle! We are together, me and you and it’s not ok” Charity whispered, Vanessa was surprised to hear such a sad tone to what Charity had said and instantly felt terrible.  
“Charity........” Vanessa picked up her hand and lifted it to her lips, and sighed deeply.  
“I’m an idiot” Vanessa intertwined her fingers with Charity’s and looked at her.  
“Look you know I’m here, and I know what we have and I’m not going to tell you what to do but it would hurt me” Charity leant forward and gave Vanessa a quick peck on the lips.  
“I’ve got to go back to work, let me know what you decide to do yeah” Charity gave a quick small smile and let go of Vanessa’s hand and walked out of the door.

“Vanessa you cannot wear that!” Carol exclaimed.  
Vanessa had dressed in her favourite blue shirt, and skinny jeans with some boots. She looked down at her outfit and smiled.  
“I’m all good Mum” She said putting her earrings in.  
“Look if I didn’t have to force you to do this I’d have plenty to say but I’ll pick my battles” Carol sighed.  
“Anyways more importantly dear Thomas will be at the little French restaurant in Hotten, I forget the name and it’s not the best but needs must” Carol said excitingly.  
Vanessa smiled and picked up Johnny, as well as hers and balanced him on her hip.  
“Johnathan staying at the pub? Are you sure it’s wise? Around all that?” Carol asked picking up her gin and tonic.  
“Oh yes Mother, he’ll be absolutely fine” Vanessa smiled.  
“Have a wonderful time, make sure you don’t speak over him, and laugh at all his jokes even if they’re not funny Vanessa” Carol added as Vanessa headed to the door.  
“Remember his mother is in the same circle as some of my friends so no embarrassing your mother you hear” She added.  
“If I’m ever like that I’m am perfectly happy for you to put me in an old people’s home sweetheart” She whispered to Johnny kissing his cheek.  
“Bye Mother, Don’t wait up” Vanessa yelled, she could hear her mother replying but slammed the door anyways. She’d heard enough.

 

Charity’s face fell when she saw Vanessa walk in with Johnny in tow. Vanessa smiled and Charity continued to frown across the pub.  
Vanessa walked over just as Noah came out of the back and grabbed some crisps.  
“Noah love, take Johnny out the back will ya? I’ll be there in a couple minutes” Noah nodded and took Johnny’s hand, passing him a packet of crisps.  
Vanessa stood at the bar and put a bottle of wine on the bar that she’d just picked up from David’s.  
“What’s that consolation present?” Charity asked angrily.  
“No it’s for my date” Vanessa smiled. Charity felt the jealously and anger start to ripple through her body.  
“Vanessa!!!!” Charity shouted, some of the customers looking over.  
“Charity.........my date with you. I couldn’t give a toss about my mother, this Thomas guy, acting straight all of it. You are my priority. I said I’d never hurt you and I meant it. I couldn’t bear you feeling rubbish even if it was a fake date” Vanessa felt her coat being tugged forward as she fell into her girlfriends lips. She grabbed Charity’s face with two hands and kissed her back.  
“Very cute” Charity whispered picking up the wine.  
“You Miss Woodfield, have an amazing gift of being able to turn me from angry to besotted in seconds. Come on kid” She said holding out her hand, and dragged Vanessa out the back.


	15. She makes me feel so small

“Out like a light” Vanessa whispered closing the bedroom door and putting the baby monitor on the side table.  
“Babe not that I’m complaining but are you sure staying here tonight is a good idea” Charity looked up from her phone and put it down. She lay down plumping the pillow behind her head.  
“I’m 41 Charity, you are my girlfriend. My son is asleep peacefully next door, who are we hurting?” Vanessa said angrily, walking over to the other side of the bed.  
“I’m just saying.......your mother seems umm more of a hot head than you” Charity rolled her eyes.  
“Well tough, she needs to change. Why should I change one of the best things in my life?” Vanessa sighed sitting down, crossing her arms.  
“Things? Vanessa! Is that what you see me as?” Charity put her hand on her chest and mocked her girlfriend.  
“Shut up you” Vanessa frowned.  
Charity let out a small chuckle and unfolded Vanessa’s arms pulling her closer to her.  
“Ooooh you know I love it when your bossy” Charity whispered, continuing to pull Vanessa closer. Vanessa moved willingly and pulled herself on top of Charity.  
“You know you only getting away with being cheeky because your so hot don’t you?” Vanessa whispered, moving closer to Charity’s face.  
“I thought you were with me for my intelligence and wit?” Charity raised her eyebrow and rose slightly to meet Vanessa’s lips. Vanessa moaned as her girlfriend kissed her deeply, moving one hand to the back of Charity’s neck.  
“I’m with you for the whole package” Vanessa moaned. Charity smiled again and flipped Vanessa over so she was on top of her.

 

Vanessa opened her eyes, and looked straight at the baby monitor. Johnny still soundly asleep. She smiled and turned around to meet her sleeping girlfriend.  
Charity was still sleeping, her arms above her head and her hair messy but still looking absolutely gorgeous. Vanessa smiled to herself and lifted the covers, she moved her body down the bed and moved between her girlfriends legs. She kissed her thigh gently and slowly pushed her legs apart, kissing up her thigh as she did. She felt Charity move slightly, but continued to kiss her leg until she reached her destination. Charity was naked and she’d woken Vanessa up many times this way.  
She kissed her thigh one last time before moving her tongue directly toward her clit. She quickened the strokes she was making with her tongue and felt Charity grab her hair and give it a slight pull.  
Vanessa quickened her pace again, and moved her head to match the rhythm.  
She could hear Charity panting and felt her grip tightened and she pulled on Vanessa’s hair again. Vanessa moved her hand from Charity’s breast and moved it down, moving her mouth she heard Charity moan as Vanessa entered her. She quickly moved her tongue back, and continued with hard, fast strokes. She felt Charity’s thighs start to shake,  
“Baby please........don’t..........stop” Charity pleaded. Vanessa didn’t move and continued and could feel Charity tightened around her fingers. Vanessa slowed her pace down slightly but didn’t stop as Charity let out a groan and her legs shook. Vanessa kissed Charity’s clit over and over and eventually came up to meet Charity’s face.  
“Good morning” Vanessa said smugly, wiping her mouth, she then lay a gentle kiss on Charity.  
Charity’s cheek were rosy red and her hands were resting on top of her head.  
“Babe...........” Charity opened her eyes and closed them again moving her hand to reach out to Vanessa.  
“Hot, very hot” She managed to get some kind of sentence out. Vanessa smiled and stroked her face. She leant down to kiss Charity again and heard a just woken Johnny calling her on the monitor.  
“Perfect timing from my son as per” Vanessa sighed burrowing her head into the crook of Charity’s neck.  
“And I was just about......”Charity whispered. Vanessa cut her off  
“Don’t even Charity Dingle, I’m going to be frustrated all day and you whispering things now isn’t going to help” Vanessa pecked her cheek and grabbed her dressing gown. Charity didn’t move, a smug look on her face. Vanessa gave her a joking frown and Charity blew her a kiss from the bed as she went out of the room.

 

“Mum?” Vanessa yelled out as she walked through her front door. She put Johnny down and took off her coat. She flung it on the nearby hook and followed her son into the living room. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table.  
“Ah Vanessa, how was your evening?” She asked not even looking up and stirred her cup of tea.  
“Very good thanks Mum” Vanessa replied confidently. She picked the remote up and popped the kids channel on for Johnny, who picked up his favourite toy and slumped onto the floor.  
“Oh really? Because Thomas called me this morning, saying you didn’t show?” Carol asked angrily, leaning back into her chair and folding her arms.  
“He called you? Bit odd being a grown man and all that?” Vanessa faked a frown and put the kettle on.  
“Whats odd is you’ve been gone all night! And how do you think I feel having to lie and say you were ill. Do you understand how my friends could have seen me?” Carol raised her voice and slammed her hand on the table. Johnny looked over at his mother and she gave him a smile. She turned to her mother,  
“Don’t you dare start yelling in front of my son. It was a date I didn’t want to go on, but as usual you wouldn’t take no for an answer” Vanessa said furiously.  
Carol looked taken aback, but wasn’t going to back down.  
“Im here to help you Vanessa, you clearly don’t have your life in order, you need a man to compl.......” Carol started.  
Vanessa let out a sarcastic laugh  
“If you finish that sentence with complete me, I’m walking back out of my house” She said staring directly at her mother.  
“Vanessa Woodfield! What’s had gotten into you? Answering back!” Carol stated getting up from her chair.  
“Mother I am 41! What are you on about answering back? You are........” Vanessa sighed and walked over to her son.  
“Hey Mister, grab your coat” She winked, as Johnny rose and walked toward the door.  
“I am not arguing in front of my son, I think you should leave. Now.” Vanessa said simply and calmly. Johnny was at the door and Vanessa scooped him up.  
“This is a pointless discussion” Vanessa opened the door and walked toward the Woolpack.

 

“You ok babe?” Charity leant over the bar and gave a worried look to Vanessa.  
“She’s...........my good.........like shouting.........answering back!” Vanessa said angrily to a confused Charity.  
Debbie was sitting over at the nearby table with Sarah and Jack and walked over.  
“Hey Johnny! Wanna come and see Jack?” Debbie asked taking Johnny from Vanessa’s arms.  
Charity mouthed thanks to her daughter and looked back at her furious girlfriend.  
“Babe slow down, hang on let’s go sit down........Rebecca!” She said looking across the pub to the barmaid, she pointed at the bar and she nodded. She moved out from behind the bar, and ushered Vanessa to the nearest table.  
“I don’t even have words, she’s just insane” Vanessa huffed shaking her head. Charity grabbed her hand and leant forward.  
“Try not to stress ok” She said quietly and gently patted her thigh with her other hand.  
“She just gets under my skin, I love my life and what does she do aside from sit in every night on her own and put people down!!” Vanessa exclaimed.  
“Babe people are different you know” Charity said reassuringly. Vanessa nodded and leant forward.  
“I know, I know. But she makes me feel so small” She whispered back dipping her head. Charity lifted Vanessa’s chin with one finger so she could see her.  
“You are the best person I’ve ever met, so don’t even think about thinking otherwise” Charity whispered leaning forward and kissing Vanessa gently. Vanessa gave her a small smile and kissed her once more.

“Vanessa! Vanessa! For heavens sake have you gone mad?”  
Vanessa moved back from her girlfriends lips, and saw Charity’s eyes widen as she heard her mother’s voice boom loudly across the pub.


	16. Normal?

“The barmaid? The.......a woman?” Carol yelled standing in front of the couple.  
The pub wasn’t busy by any means but the two other customers were looking over.  
Vanessa pushed her head back, and took a massive sigh.  
“What will your neighbours think?? And my friends if any of them should see you?” She continued, Charity crossed her arms and gave a sympathetic look toward her girlfriend as Vanessa shuffled in her seat.  
“Vanessa! Well say something? What has come over you? Are you unwell?” Carol looked at Vanessa and then over at Charity.  
“And you? Taking advantage of a weak single mother!” Vanessa picked up her pint glass and slammed it on the table.  
She notice the kids look over, and could see Debbie picking up all the toys, followed by her taking them out the back.  
“Mum...........this is my amazing girlfriend, Charity” Vanessa composed herself and managed the get the sentence out calmly.  
“Girlfriend? Such nonsense!” Carol rolled her eyes.  
“Right lady! Enough. I’ve kept my gob shut long enough. You don’t even know your own daughter, let alone your grandson and you drop in spreading your old fashioned, homophobic crap! And weak?? You obviously don’t know Ness do you! I Stop shouting, sit down and watch your tone, otherwise this barmaid will chuck you out!” Charity exclaimed, kicking a stool out for Vanessa’s mother and rising from her chair.  
She walked over to the bar, and saw Carol reluctantly sit down and Vanessa gave her a loving look across the pub.  
“Do you want to talk or do you want to leave Mum?” Vanessa asked boldly, shrugging her shoulders.  
“Vanessa, what has gotten into you? A woman?” Carol asked shaking her head.  
Charity walked back over and put a fresh pint down in front of Vanessa and a Gin & Tonic infront of her mother.  
“Babe, I’m over there ok”  
Charity winked at her girlfriend, and Vanessa nodded with a smile as Charity retreated back to the bar.  
“Look I love her, she’s amazing. She’s intelligent, gorgeous, loving, caring, amazing with Johnny, I could go on for hours” Vanessa took a sip of her pint and was surprised how good she was at keeping her composure.  
“But it’s not right!” Carol’s voice raised again, and Vanessa could feel anger shoot through her again.  
“I have been with men, men with a good profession and who were kind to me but no one compares to Charity! I’m never going to hide her again, and if you don’t like it..........well there’s not a lot I can do” Vanessa sighed, slowly but surely getting bored of this discussion with her mother.  
Carol was playing with the beer mat in front of her, and looking over at Charity.  
“Your father? Can’t imagine he is on board?” Carol huffed, lifting her glass to her mouth.  
“Mother, he sees I’m happy and that’s all he cares about” Vanessa said, she took a moment to look over at her girlfriend who was pouring a pint but caught her attention. She winked at Vanessa and Vanessa instantly felt better.  
“Look it’s not a big deal for me, Charity, Johnny, Dad or anyone around here. I’m not going to change, you can be apart of my life or not. If you weren’t so judgemental I would have told you straight away, but ya know” Vanessa rolled her eyes and for the first time in a long time she could see her mother start to listen.  
“I’m happy, I love her..............” Vanessa sighed, she couldn’t help but look over at Charity admirably when saying those words.  
“I’m glad you are happy, but sorry Vanessa I simply cannot have it” Carol shook her head, and stood up from the stool.   
Vanessa looked at her in disbelief, she honestly thought she was getting through to her.  
“I must leave” Carol looked at Charity and looked at Vanessa, she shrugged and walked toward the door, as she was about to open it, in walked Frank .  
“Carol??” He asked surprised, and held the door open.  
“Your bloody fault! Look what you’ve done to her” Carol shouted and walked out of the door.  
Frank looked over and saw Charity sitting next to Vanessa. Vanessa looked frustrated not upset, so god knows what his ex wife had done now.  
“Teenie?” Frank asked rushing over.  
“Get a pint Dad, long story” Vanessa pointed at the bar and grabbed Charity’s hand that was resting on her thigh.  
Frank looked confused and did as he was told.  
“You ok babe?” Charity whispered, lifting her hand to her mouth and kissing it.  
“You know what sweetheart? I am, I really am” Vanessa gave a small smile and squeezed Charity’s hand.  
Frank sat down opposite the women, a confused look still on his face.  
“What has she done now?” He said taking his coat off.


End file.
